<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Back by Hayden_247</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953058">Going Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_247/pseuds/Hayden_247'>Hayden_247</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_247/pseuds/Hayden_247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny’s untold story during and after the events of No Going Back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic ever so don’t expect telltale quality but on reddit the first two chapters have gotten good comments from whoever comments on it.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The walk to find a certain place…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>30/3/21: Updated grammar so it should be better to read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a cold day out somewhere out in Ohio. There is a snow covered forest. A slight hint of wind was blowing. </p><p>Two people were walking through and someone else being carried. A middle aged man, a girl just about 2 years away from her teens and a newborn baby. </p><p>“How far away is Wellington now?” The girl named Clementine asked. </p><p>The man named Kenny replied. “We should be in Ohio by now and Wellington is near Michigan so probably not any longer than a week if we are headed the right way. We have been walking for 8 days already.”</p><p>Clementine and Kenny were clearly sick of walking but they knew they just couldn’t give up now finding Wellington. They kept on walking and it was peaceful. Due to the cold, there weren’t many walkers around and they had only seen 1 walker that day. </p><p>The Trio didn’t have any supplies left other than a tiny bit of baby formula. There was a small shack in the distance. Clementine saw it and she told Kenny. </p><p>“Kenny look! There's a shack up there we need food and it might have something.”</p><p>Kenny agreed “Yeah, we need food we can’t just eat baby formula.” He said with a hopeful tone. </p><p>The shack looked abandoned and only had 2 cans of canned beans and a bottle of water. </p><p>Kenny disappointingly said “There’s only enough food for lunch. you found anything yet?” Clementine replied “just this one bottle of water.”</p><p>Kenny sighed “Guess we better have a small break and have what we got.”</p><p>They sat down on the wooden floor and the baby named Alvin Junior, AJ for short was in one of Kenny’s arms. </p><p>The can of beans had a girl on it that looked similar to the peaches one. “Put that cap of yours on that girl and she looks like you.” Kenny said </p><p>Clementine sighed and stared at Kenny. She didn’t like people comparing her to that girl on the can.</p><p>They were eating what they had found but Clementine could never stop thinking about Lee. </p><p> “I miss Lee” Clementine sadly said. </p><p>Kenny replied back “I miss him too, Clem.” He was a good friend, looked out for us and my family. I will never forget him.”</p><p>Clementine decided she was going to tell Kenny about Lee “You deserve to know exactly what happened to Lee.”</p><p>Clementine had never told Kenny this but here she was “When Lee came to save me, that man was talking to him and I suck up on him and hit him with a meat cleaver. After Lee killed that man who took me, He covered me in walker guts we went outside and then I saw my parents… it was horrible. But Lee then passed out and I dragged him into some store and he told me he was bitten. I helped him up but he soon fell back down and he saved me one last time. He gave me his final advice and said “I'll miss you.”</p><p>Kenny interrupted and said “Clementine you don’t have to tell me this.”</p><p>Clementine replied “It’s ok Kenny, you were Lee’s friend you should know bu… but I…”</p><p>Kenny said “Darlin’ if you don’t want to say it please don’t, I don’t want you upset.”</p><p>Clementine went on anyway “I had to shoot Lee.” Clementine was near tears saying it.</p><p>Kenny was very sad with the thought Clementine had to shoot Lee. He looked down for a second and said “You what? Clementine, I’m sorry for what you went through.” Kenny hugged Clementine </p><p>Clementine was sad telling it but she thought Kenny needed to know what happened. </p><p>“His blood on my hat is all I have left of him…” Clementine sadly sad</p><p>Kenny told the sad girl holding her D hat “Clementine Lee lives on inside you. Every time I look at you it reminds me of Lee. He would be proud of you Clementine. You know that.”</p><p>Clementine felt a little better “Thanks, Kenny. He would be proud.”</p><p>They were done eating and drunk the water. Kenny being Kenny gave Clementine more water than himself even though Clementine insisted he should give himself a bit more water. </p><p>Kenny told Clementine “Well we should start moving. Wellington won’t just magically come to us.”</p><p>The trio went back outside into the cold.</p><p>4 hours had passed and daylight was soon going to end. Clementine was holding AJ with Kenny walking alongside her </p><p>“I can hold AJ.” Kenny asked </p><p>Clementine refused “I’m fine. I like holding AJ.”</p><p>Kenny spotted a path and told Clementine “We should check out that path up there. Might be shelter.”</p><p>Clementine agreed “Good idea. I’m cold.”</p><p>They walked up the path and there were 2 walkers. Clementine gave AJ to Kenny. she got a tree branch, did her knee trick she first did on the bridge with Luke and hit the walker’s head. She did the same thing to the other walker </p><p>Kenny commented “You’re pretty good at that. mind teaching me?” He gave AJ back to Clementine.</p><p>Clementine replied “Of course! Next time we see a walker I will.”</p><p>They found a house that looked to be from the early 1900s. It appeared to have been renovated only a few years ago but in an apocalypse that doesn’t matter much.</p><p>Kenny went to open the door and it was locked. </p><p>“We can’t kick it open, we risk making too much noise and there isn’t any other way in.”</p><p>Clementine figured it out. “Those walkers must have been the people who lived here. They would have the keys.”</p><p>“Good thinking Clem.” Kenny replied </p><p>Kenny went over to the walkers and searched them. He found the keys on the first walker who appeared to be a man.</p><p>“Got em, Clem.”</p><p>Kenny unlocked the door and they walked inside.</p><p>In the lounge room, there was a fireplace with some wood in it and Clementine got an idea.</p><p>“Kenny here, use this.” she gave him the nail file that Jane gave her.</p><p>Kenny got a fire going. Clementine gave AJ to Kenny as she went to find some food or something. Most food was stuff that expired awhile ago but she found some biscuits that were alright. </p><p>Clementine came back “There wasn’t much.”</p><p>Kenny replied “It's better than starving to death.” Kenny put AJ down with Clementine. He got up, looked around and found that the house had a water tank. “Well, at least this house has something.” He filled up some old cups from the cupboards and came back. </p><p>Kenny gave AJ some baby formula, himself and Clementine had the biscuits. After 2 years they didn’t taste as good as they used to but it was edible food. </p><p>Kenny went to make conversation “Don’t you love peaceful moments like this?”</p><p>Clementine agreed “Who wouldn’t?”</p><p>“Can’t argue with that Clem.” Kenny replied </p><p>“I gotta go.” Clementine got up to go do her business. </p><p>Kenny got AJ and had a look around the house to see if there's anywhere walkers could get through. he wanted to make sure if he had to go on watch or get a good nights sleep. He went to the door and locked it to be sure.</p><p>Clementine came back after a few minutes.</p><p>Kenny went to make conversation “Anything you wanna get off your chest?” </p><p>“About when I drove away from you… I didn’t want to. Jane made me and where were walkers coming.”</p><p>“Its okay Clem. I know you didn’t want to abandon me. Things got out of hand with the walkers but we’ll find Wellington. We need to, for AJ.”</p><p>it was starting to get dark. Kenny told Clementine “Well we better get some rest soon. Can you get AJ to sleep? He seems to like you a lot.”</p><p>“I’ll try.” Clementine said. She started humming and after a minute it worked. AJ was asleep.</p><p>Kenny was impressed “You’re a natural.”</p><p>Clementine was happy she wasn’t bad “Thanks.”</p><p>Kenny “You’re doing a good job. You’re basically his family at this point. He’ll grow up and look up to you as a mother. To think you’re still a kid, its crazy.”</p><p>“You help too you know? But yeah I never thought I would be looking after a baby when I’m still eleven.” Clementine replied </p><p>Kenny appreciated Clementine’s words. “Well if you say so. Guess you really shouldn’t do so much anyway. That group you were with seemed to ask you to fix all of their problems. Even if they were good people at heart.”</p><p>Clementine knew that first hand “Yeah they did. She tired an impersonation of the respective people who wanted this and that done. “Clementine look after Sarah, Clementine go scout the area, Clementine do this dangerous mission for us! Clementine save Luke! Clementine talk to Kenny! Clementine go to this place with us! Clementine Calm down Sarah for me! Clementine open this door for me!”</p><p>Kenny didn’t know why a group of adults were so incompetent. “As I thought… Everything.”</p><p>Clementine wasn’t done “I even had to stitch up my own arm. Look.” Clementine pulled her sleeve up and showed Kenny. “Some dog did that.”</p><p>Kenny wasn’t surprised she had to do it herself at this point. “It’s gonna be hard to like dogs after that.”</p><p>Clementine still liked that group though “They were good people though.”</p><p>Clementine was getting tired. “I’m tried. Goodnight Kenny.”</p><p>Kenny replied “Goodnight Clem.”</p><p>Kenny found some blankets and put one over Clementine. She had her eyes closed but was still awake. She appreciated Kenny looking out for her. She soon fell asleep. It was warm due to the fire and blanket. </p><p>AJ was already wrapped up so Kenny went to sleep. He needed a good rest.</p><p>9 hours later</p><p>Daylight was starting to appear </p><p>Kenny woke up. AJ and Clementine were still sleeping so he went out quietly. A few minutes later he came back in and got some water from the tank and looked for any food. There was some pudding of that same brand Javi got that lasts for over 4 years so he had some of it and saved the rest for Clementine.</p><p>30 minutes passed and Clementine woke up. Kenny gave her the pudding. “Here. Get something in ya. This stuff lasts for years.”</p><p>Clementine wasn’t crazy on the stuff but she still appreciated it a lot “Thanks.”</p><p>Kenny was wondering something “Know what that D on that hat stands for by any chance?” </p><p>Clementine had no idea “Nope not at all.”</p><p>Lee wasn’t the only person Clementine missed… While Christa and Clementine were strained after Omid’s death Clementine still cared for her. “I hope Christa is at Wellington.”</p><p>Kenny replied “She was going there if I recall correctly.”</p><p>Clementine “Yeah we were.” </p><p>Kenny had a bit of hope “There’s a small chance she could be around here or at Wellington.” Anyway, I’ll let you have a bit of time to get ready and we’ll head back out.” </p><p>Both Kenny and Clementine made sure to get some water and any other belongings and stuff they need to do first.</p><p>AJ then woke up,</p><p>Clementine wanted to hold AJ first “I will hold AJ first.” </p><p>Kenny was hopeful they would find Wellington. He knew it was out there “Alright then, let's go. Just tell me when you’re tired of holding him.”</p><p>Like the day before. It was pretty peaceful. Due to the cold, there weren’t many walkers about. </p><p>Clementine didn’t like always walking. “Wish we had a car.”</p><p>Kenny replied “Might teach ya one day how to drive a manual. AJ too when the time comes. Might as well do motorbikes too.” </p><p>“I’m a bit short…” Clementine knew she wasn’t tall and well no 11 year old girls are </p><p>“You’ll be fine. Anyway you will grow soon enough.”</p><p>They continued walking for 2 hours </p><p>Kenny wanted to have a short break and AJ needed a feed.</p><p>“AJ’s gotta need a feed, may as well have a break by those rocks.”</p><p>Clementine was happy to hear the word ’break’ she was getting a bit tired </p><p>They sat down on the rocks.</p><p>Kenny had a small bottle of water so he split it between himself and Clementine.</p><p>“Figured you might be a bit thirsty.” Clementine drank some of it making sure to save a small amount.</p><p>Clementine passed AJ to Kenny and used their last bit of baby formula.</p><p>Kenny wanted to make sure Clementine's gunshot wound wasn’t causing any issues. He had already bandaged it but he wanted to be sure “How’s that wound doing?”</p><p>“It’s getting better. I still hate Arvo.”</p><p>Kenny was still angry at Arvo and would probably kill or beat that shitbird up if he could. “I can’t believe he would just fucking shoot you, a kid like that. That’s just wrong. I knew he was trouble.”</p><p>“He’s a shitbird.” Clementine said with a smirk. </p><p>Kenny laughed “Guess I have an influence.”</p><p>“Yep.” Clementine replied.</p><p>Kenny still needed to know if the bandage was fine “Need a new bandage there?” </p><p>“It’s fine. Is yours fine?” Clementine replied.</p><p>It wasn’t the prettiest thing but it didn’t need a change “Yeah it’s okay. Still getting used to losing my corner of vision. It's weird to explain. Its something you really can’t imagine until it happens.”</p><p>Kenny was done giving AJ the baby formula </p><p>“We’re out of formula. We need to go. We were lucky to find some in that house a few days ago.”</p><p>Clementine knew they had to go “Sooner we find Wellington the better.”</p><p>Kenny kept holding AJ.</p><p>They walked on and on for some hours.</p><p>Clementine went to make conversation “I still see Lee…”</p><p>Kenny didn’t know exactly what she meant “What do ya mean?”</p><p>“I had a dream about him when I passed out. We were in the RV. we talked about Duck, Lilly and he gave me advice.”</p><p>“What was it? if you don’t mind.” Kenny questioned </p><p>“He told me part of growing up is looking after your loved ones. Even if that means hurting someone else.” Clementine replied </p><p>Kenny knew Lee well and it sounded like Lee “Sounds like Lee to me. He somehow always finds a way to help you even if he aren’t with us.”</p><p>Kenny had another question “When’s your birthday? if you can remember.”</p><p>Clementine remembered the date but she had no clue what day it currently was other than it being in the winter months. “27th of October I think.”</p><p>“Well, its past then but once we get your 12th I’m sure we can make something for ya. We will be in Wellington after all.” Kenny replied </p><p>Clementine was grateful “I would like that. I miss Birthday parties.”</p><p>“Well, it settled. on the 27th of October 2006, you are gonna get it.” </p><p>They kept walking for a while. Soon Kenny fell behind a bit. They came to a small clearing and continued to walk. Clementine saw something… smoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wellington</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenny and Clementine find Wellington</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 15/4 2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was the sound of the wind as the trio saw the smoke. Clementine had stopped walking and just stood there looking at the smoke. Kenny had seen the smoke too as he continued to walk.</p><p>Clementine commented ”It's just a little further. We're almost there.”</p><p>Kenny was hopeful ”I sure hope that's a cook fire...oh, we could use a hot meal right about now. Might be all I need. Come on, I'll race you to the top” Kenny started running and laughing as he ran past.</p><p>Clementine thought Kenny was being unfair ”Hey!”</p><p>Kenny didn't care ”Come on, Alvie! We got this!”</p><p>Clementine was running behind but Kenny made it first and as he got there. He saw it… the walls of Wellington.</p><p>Clementine replied ”You cheated.”</p><p>The both of them looked at Wellington.</p><p>Kenny couldn’t believe it. “Holy shit... We did it, Clem... That's...that's gotta be it. I... I can't believe we found it.”</p><p>Clementine had spent enough time walking ”It's about time.”</p><p>Kenny knew all too well ”You're tellin' me. What are we waitin' for? Come on! This one's gonna be the one. Look at those walls. We'll finally feel safe, Clem. Be able to sleep at night...”</p><p>As Clementine and Kenny walked towards the wall someone fired a shot near them.</p><p>Some woman over a speaker spoke ”That's far enough.”</p><p>Kenny told Clementine what do to ”Just stay still, Clem. Do as she says. Put your hands up, Clem.”</p><p>Clementine put her hands up.</p><p>The woman spoke again ”Drop your weapons.”</p><p>Clementine grabs her pistol out and tosses it onto the ground.</p><p>The woman kept giving orders ”Approach the gate.”</p><p>They walked to the gate.</p><p>They heard the woman speaking to someone on a radio ”Just a couple of people at the front gate. They don't look like trouble.” Someone responds but the trio couldn't hear. The woman replied ”Sounds good.” The woman introduced herself ”Hi, I'm Edith.”</p><p>Kenny, in turn, introduced himself and Clementine ”Name's Kenny, and this here's Clementine.”</p><p>The woman named Edith saw the baby ”Hello. Aw, what a handsome boy. Look at him. What's his name?”</p><p>Kenny told her ”Alvin...Junior.”</p><p>Edith replied ”Aw, he's gonna be a little heartbreaker when he grows up.”</p><p>Clementine had a question she needed the answer to ”Is there someone named Christa in there?”</p><p>Edith didn't recall any Christa’s ”I don't think so, dear.”</p><p>Clementine was disappointed and looked away for a few seconds.</p><p>Kenny just had to be sure ”So...this is Wellington, right?”</p><p>Edith answered ”A lot of people call it that.”</p><p>Kenny wanted to get in ”Okay...so, what do we do to get in?”</p><p>Edith had to deliver some bad news ”Well...I'm afraid this is the part where I give you the bad news.”</p><p>Edith drops a green duffel bag on the ground.</p><p>Kenny quickly questioned ”The hell's this?”</p><p>Edith went to list what it has ”That's some supplies. Food, water, medicine, a first aid kit--”</p><p>Kenny interrupted ”What? Why're you givin' us this?”</p><p>Edith answered ”Unfortunately, our community isn't accepting new members. We're over capacity as it is, and there's just not enough to go around if we keep bringing people in. Things might change in a few months.”</p><p>Kenny was not happy at all ”You gotta be fuckin' kidding me.”</p><p>Edith was sorry ”I'm sorry, I really am.”</p><p>Kenny questioned ”So we're supposed to just take this and go?”</p><p>Clementine was very annoyed with this ”This is bullshit!”</p><p>Edith knew it was bullshit but she had to ”I know, dear, but I don't make the rules.”</p><p>Kenny started going on. He had been through so much, too much to just go “Do you know what we've been through? You have any idea what it took for us to get here? And now...now you're just gonna turn us away?”</p><p>Edith had dealt with this before ”Look, I don't mean to be harsh, but a whole lot of other people went through a whole lot of stuff to get here too, and they all got here before you. And don't think you're the first people we've had to turn away. You're not. But that doesn't mean I'm not real, real sorry to have to do this. If it was up to me, I...”</p><p>Kenny interrupted. If he wasn't going in he wanted Clementine and Alvin Junior to make it ”Just take the kids!”</p><p>Clementine didn't know what Kenny was thinking ”What?”</p><p>Kenny repeated ”Please! Just take the kids. It's too dangerous out here for them.”</p><p>Clementine tried to interrupt ”Kenny, I--”</p><p>Kenny went on with begging to Edith ”It's just a little girl and a baby boy. You can make room for that. You can take back the supplies you gave us if that helps. Please, just... I need them to be safe...and it's safe in there, I know that. Just...ask someone...please? They won't make it out here...please.”</p><p>Edith got the idea to ask  ”I'll...I'll ask. Just gimme a second.”</p><p>Edith walks away to go ask if the kids can go in.</p><p>Kenny saw Clementine’s look ”You don't need to look at me like that... This is for the best.”</p><p>Clementine seriously questioned Kenny ”What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>Kenny went to convince Clementine to go in ”Look at these walls. ”It's safe here...you two'll be safe, that's what's important now.”</p><p>Edith returns to tell them what was decided ”We can take the children, but...just the children. I made the case that--”</p><p>Kenny was extremely thankful ”Thank you! Thank you. Listen. Okay? Listen. This is your chance. For you, and this boy.” Kenny gives AJ to Clementine ”I don't trust myself to keep you two safe...not anymore. Please... I'm begging you, please stay here...stay here where it's safe. Where you two'll have a chance.”</p><p>They started to cry.</p><p>Clementine didn't want to leave Kenny ”No. No. No. Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Because it's the only way...for both of you. Think about Alvie here... Please, Clem, just...do as I'm askin'...this one last time. You'll meet people...you'll make friends... People better than me... Good people...that don't have to look at you and feel ashamed at what they've put you through... Please, Clem, please... Where you won't have to sleep with a gun next to you every night... Where you can be a kid for a while...” Kenny pleaded.</p><p>Clementine made one of the hardest choices she would ever make… “Okay...okay, we'll stay. We'll stay.”</p><p>Kenny hugged Clementine “Good...good. This is the right decision. Okay...right. When he's grown, you tell him about his mommy and his daddy and all the people who tried to keep him safe...you tell him, okay? He deserves to know. I got... Oh, here...here...take this.”</p><p>Kenny gave Clementine his hat “When he...when he's old enough, you make him wear it. It'll...it'll keep the sun out of his eyes. That's important. Alright. Good.”</p><p>Kenny had one last thing to say to Edith “Keep an eye out for 'em...please.”</p><p>Kenny got back to talking with Clementine “Now...you take care of Alvin, here...you...you live a good life, okay? Don't waste this. Okay? Now...I'm gonna go...I'm gonna go before one of us...before one of us changes their mind.”</p><p>Kenny picks up the bag.</p><p>“Now...I'm gonna walk away and...I might not look back...not 'cause I don't want to... I'm real glad to have met you, Clementine.”</p><p>Kenny started walking away after a bit he stopped. It has a hard choice he made but he resumed his walking after a few seconds. He walked by the pistol Clementine tossed and picked it back up. He kept walking for a bit. He didn't know what he would do next… maybe go back to Florida, maybe join a new group or keep surviving out here but no matter what, he wasn't going to give up. </p><p>Kenny walked for a while. He found some old campsite it was in good enough condition to have the nights sleep at. He got a can of food from the bag and had some of it. He hoped Clementine and AJ would be safe in Wellington. </p><p>Kenny had some toothpaste so he used some as losing his teeth was something he didn’t want.</p><p>Kenny laid down ”I miss you so much Clementine” he muttered </p><p>He soon went to sleep once nightfall came. Walkers were too slow to be a threat so it was fine.</p><p>However soon he saw something… but it wasn't the campsite or snow… it was in a house and if his eyes weren't playing tricks there was Lee… with a missing arm. ”Lee?! Aren’t you dead?” </p><p>Lee knew he was dead and this was not real “Well this is a dream, Ken…”</p><p>Kenny worked that out “Figured that.”</p><p>Lee noticed Kenny wasn’t the same “Anything you need to talk about?”</p><p>Kenny questioned Lee “You know about Clementine and AJ?” </p><p>Lee wasn’t confirming anything at this stage “Well maybe I do but what is the matter?”</p><p>Kenny told what happened in short “We found Wellington.  But they couldn’t let us in and I had to make a choice. I told them to just take Clem and AJ. They did. I know I made the right choice but it’s hard Lee… Clementine was the only person looking out for me when I needed it most.”</p><p>Lee felt sorry for Kenny “Man… that’s rough. I don’t know if I could have done  that… you know much Clementine means to me. But you did the right thing. Remember that Clementine and AJ are safe.”</p><p>Kenny appreciated Lee’s support. “Thanks, Lee I appreciate your support even if you aren’t actually real here.”</p><p>Lee gave an answer that didn’t confirm anything “You never know…” </p><p>Kenny replied “Well I hope that isn’t my mind making that up but I don’t know if it is so we’ll see.”</p><p>Lee had a question “Who was that kid who shot Clem? That Russian”</p><p>Kenny hated Arvo with a passion “Oh that fucking commie piece of shit or as Clementine called him a shitbird. His name is Arvo”</p><p>Lee didn’t like Arvo… “Wish I could teach him a lesson him but that's out of my power.”</p><p>Kenny wished Lee could do so “Shame it is… that’s just messed up to shoot a kid AND it’s Clementine he shot!. I was really wanting to kill him but helping Clementine was more important.”</p><p>Lee replied “And that was the right choice. Help your friends over revenge.” Lee couldn’t stay “It’s time to go” </p><p>Kenny had to thank Lee one last time “Thanks for everything pal.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it” Lee walked away towards the exit</p><p>Kenny woke up… he had 8 and a half hours sleep but since it was still dark he just laid there with his eyes closed until daylight started showing. Then he got up, went to the duffel bag and got some water and whatever he didn’t eat from the can yesterday. After that he brushed his teeth.</p><p>The bag had enough stuff to last a bit but he soon would have find his own food and freshwater soon.</p><p>It was quite lonely out there… no Clementine to talk to, no AJ to hold. Just nothing. Kenny hoped he could find some good people to team up with. Some good company is always good. </p><p>The silence was interrupted by a walker who was a bit of a shorty but definitely fresher than your average walker. Kenny remembered Clementine didn’t even get to teach him her knee trick and he wasn’t risking losing a leg to try it without knowing how to properly do it. </p><p>One thing the place had a lot of was wood. So he got some and went to the walker to kill it. It hit hard and killed it in one hit. The sight was never pretty… exposed brain is something one may get used to but never not dislike the sight of unless you were a total crazy person or it was the brains of someone you hated a lot.</p><p>Anyway, Kenny got the duffel bag and kept moving. For now he planned to go south a bit but not too far away so it's still in the snow where the walkers get slow but it isn’t too cold and also a realistic distance from Wellington. However he wasn’t exactly sure about it so it could change.</p><p>5 days had gone by. The few places where there was food he stuffed whatever he could. The passing days didn’t reduce how much he missed Clementine being around. If anything it might have made it a bit worse.</p><p>It was an afternoon. It was definitely a less cold day than the past few. Anyway, Kenny saw an abandoned house and went in. Suddenly 2 walkers got the jump on him but he pulled Clem’s but now his pistol out and shot them. It was a very close call and any seconds later would have been his demise.</p><p>He looked through all the cupboards and there wasn’t any food but there was five 600ml bottles of water so Kenny took them and put them into the bag. There was mostly medical supplies and some food left in the duffel bag so it had some space. He ate some canned food. </p><p>It was starting to get dark so Kenny checked the rest of the house. One of the two doors lock was broken but it was less assessable than the other door so only people are getting through without causing a ruckus.</p><p>He soon found a spot to sleep and slept.</p><p>Many hours passed but Kenny suddenly was woken up by a noise… it was footsteps. Kenny pulled his pistol out and took cover. he looked out and he saw someone he wanted to shoot right then and there…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to discuss who Kenny saw… and the next chapter will come whenever it is ready</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Old foes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenny meets some old foes, deals with walkers and hears someone yelling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is some gore but it will be worth reading</p><p>Updated 15/4/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The look on Kenny’s face was pure anger. The person who walked in had a rifle. The same rifle that shot Clementine.</p><p>Kenny yelled “YOU COMMIE PIECE OF SHIT!” And shot him in the groin. Kenny thought he deserved a painful death and he didn’t want to end it quickly nor let him have the chance to fight back. It was no other than Arvo. He fell to the ground and was screaming and swearing in Russian. He was bleeding and it was spilling on the floor.</p><p>A second familiar voice was heard… “ARVO NO!” He ran in and it was no other than Mike. Kenny pointed the pistol at him “You are not helping that fucker!” </p><p>Mike for some reason still ran with Arvo “He needs medical attention now! Or he will die!” </p><p>Kenny was not letting Arvo live “He shot Clementine! NO ONE shoots Clementine and lives! You’re lucky I ain’t shot ya yet!”</p><p>“He made a mistake!” Yelled Mike.</p><p>Kenny was getting angrier by the second “BULLSHIT! HE SHOT CLEMENTINE WITH THE INTENTION TO SHOOT HER! THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS STAYING WITH ME TO DIE!” </p><p>Mike was angry too “You’re fucking crazy! Where’s Clementine huh? I bet you hurt her and she ran away in fear of you!”</p><p>Kenny got the angriest he had been since Carver “YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE! DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT CLEMENTINE LIKE THAT! SHE IS SAFE IN WELLINGTON!” </p><p>Mike kept going “Bet you scared AJ and made him cry. No wonder you’re alone.” Kenny shot Mike in the leg and charged at him. Kenny started punching Mike. </p><p>Mike wasn’t able to give much of a fightback as Kenny knocked him out pretty quickly. Mike had some bruises but no permanent injuries.</p><p>Meanwhile, Arvo kept bleeding. He was in extreme pain. Under what breath he had he yelled “FUCK YOU!” </p><p>Kenny walked to Arvo. “I can make this quick or I can make this painful.”</p><p>Arvo simply said “Fuck you.”</p><p>Kenny was gonna give Arvo pain… Mike had a knife he was about to pull out so Kenny grabbed that. Kenny went back to Arvo. Kenny got of Arvo’s end finger and started cutting it. Arvo was already in immense pain from where Kenny shot him and what Kenny was doing now was making him scream again. His finger started bleeding and Kenny didn’t give a damn. All he wanted was Arvo to suffer.</p><p>Kenny soon cut his finger off. Blood was pouring out and his bone was exposed “Want to end this now or suffer some more? You shot Clementine so you deserve everything you get!”</p><p>Arvo was on the blink of passing out and he could barely speak but he just said “Fuck you.” </p><p>Kenny shot Arvo in his right arm with the rifle. As expected there was quite a bit of blood. Arvo was getting pale from blood loss.</p><p>Arvo’s was losing blood and Kenny wasn’t going to wait for him to bleed out before doing at least one more painful thing. Kenny put the knife over Arvo’s stomach and stabbed the knife into his stomach. If his cut off finger and bullet hole in his groin and arm lost him a lot of blood This lost him a ton. Arvo was screaming from the pain. After a few seconds Arvo was very pale and tired to speak “fu- y…” was all he could get out. And then he lost conciseness.</p><p>Kenny checked his pulse. It was very weak. After a bit it stopped, Arvo was dead from the blood loss, Kenny put the knife into his head and muttered “You commie fucker.”</p><p>Kenny looked around for some rope. He found some in the storage room. He tied Mike’s hands and legs.</p><p>After some time Mike woke up. Kenny was waiting. Mike saw the body of Arvo “What the fuck did you do!?” </p><p>Kenny replied “Gave him what he deserved. Now I’m gonna take everything you have just like you did to me and Clementine and let you go. You’re lucky you are gonna live.”</p><p>Kenny stripped Mike of everything he had apart from his clothes of course and untied him.</p><p>Mike was still angry “Your luck is gonna run out one day you crazy idiot.”</p><p>Kenny was getting impatient “Get the fuck out before I change my mind, Mike…”</p><p>Mike limped out as he realised continuing the insults would make things harder for him.</p><p>Kenny sat down and reflected on what he just did… “Fuck… what just happened?” </p><p>Mike had a few bits of food and a metal bottle of water so Kenny kept them. He drunk some water and ate some food. Just some canned stuff it was.</p><p>Kenny did anything he needed to do and packed up. He wasn’t staying with Arvo’s body around with blood all over it. He walked outside. Kenny’s clothes had some blood on them so Kenny searched for anywhere with a lake, pond or river.</p><p>After hours of walking, Kenny found a small river it was shallow. Kenny washed whatever he could including the knife. Kenny felt a little refreshed after getting all the dirt, blood and muck off of his face.</p><p>Kenny’s break wasn’t lasting for long though… walkers started surrounding him. Undoubtedly following Kenny from the smell of blood or whatever they smell to find people. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Kenny was sick of today. Walkers were the last thing he needed.</p><p>Kenny got the rifle and it was loaded so he started shooting the walkers one by one. There was enough distance between him and them to get a lot of them killed so he wasn’t getting trapped. The bullets from the rifle had some power to them and shot clean through the heads of the walkers. Kenny soon had to reload though. He pulled the pistol out as it was going to do better at closer ranges with it’s faster fire rate.</p><p>Kenny had killed 11 or so walkers and there were just three left, he shot the last two. The pistol needed reloading and the last walker was nearly up to him so he pulled the knife out and stabbed the walkers head. As always blood came out so the knife was dirty again. </p><p>Kenny washed the knife again and reloaded both the pistol and Rifle. He started walking on.</p><p>It wasn’t as cold as the previous days and that made itself clear with the walkers that Kenny had to kill. There was basically no wind and little clouds in the blue sky. Kenny didn’t know how large the forested area was but it was better than the cites… Savannah was enough to make Kenny avoid them. All the people they lost… Chuck, Ben, Lee and nearly himself… Cites were nothing but trouble. Something Clementine learnt from Lee too “Stay away from cites, they just aren’t worth the risk.”</p><p>Kenny wished he spent more time with his family when he had the chance… he thought at the time going out on the boat and spending time away from his family was good but he was wrong… it took the apocalypse for him to see just how important that time was.</p><p>Florida, 2002 </p><p>It was a hot sunny day with little clouds. The normal in Florida. </p><p>Kenny got to the shore and set his boat up. He checked his Nokia to see how much time he had before sundown and he was soon in the ocean thinking he was having a great time away from his family. He relaxed on his boat “Nothin like an afternoon to yourself out here.” It was peaceful and the ocean was smooth. Kenny stayed out there for a few hours and then came back to shore. </p><p>He put his boat on the trailer. Hooked the trailer up to his pick up. Got in his pick up and drove back home. Kenny wanted to stay on the boat for longer though. But he can’t sleep on the thing.</p><p>Back to the present, Ohio, 2005</p><p>Kenny had been walking for some time. He hadn’t seen any other walkers so it was safe to say they lost track of him. He came across a road and followed it. He came to a rest stop he could make camp at for the night. </p><p>The building mostly had magazines left. Some were about the latest supercars or the Mclaren F1, some were about the general area, somewhere about the things for the Playstation 2, some were news things etc. but it was all useless for survival. Maybe that's why a lot of them were still around.</p><p>The building wasn’t the most comfortable because it was at a rest stop after all. It had no chimney so there was no fireplace. Electricity wasn’t common in the apocalypse so there weren’t heaters. There weren’t beds and the place had been ransacked of any useful things long ago. At least there were toilets though they wouldn’t flush because water pipes went off long ago. The floor of the building was wood.</p><p>Kenny got the duffel bag and got some food. A can of spaghetti. Was it the best tasting food? No. Two and a quarter or so years does that but it was still food and without food, you die. He got some water out and drunk it. The water was cold from the fact that it was cold outside however cold water wasn’t exactly what you wanted in the middle of December in the freezing cold. </p><p>It was sunset. Kenny locked all the doors to prevent anything from getting in and the only way in was through the windows. And breaking them was an idiot move.</p><p>Kenny did find a backpack in an area he didn’t search. it was a medium-size and the colour blue. There was a blanket, black jacket and a photo. The photo was of some teen girl. Probably about 15 years old in a black jacket and blue jeans. It wasn’t much but at least it’s something. the jacket wouldn’t fit though as it was too small but there might be other uses for it such as makeshift bandages or cloths. The blanket would have use as well. The photo, however, was useless and had no value.</p><p>And as he was going to exit the room a walker that was hiding behind the wall  came out. Kenny had to react fast or die. Kenny had to keep the walker off him. Fortunately, Kenny had kept the knife on him so he quickly stabbed it before it could break through his hold. It probably helped that it was a walker of some kid.</p><p>Kenny searched the walker and it was bare other than a pen and book He looked through it and found something to do with the rest stop.</p><p>Day 172</p><p>Thank god I found this rest stop. If walkers don’t get you first the cold will. Anyway, I have a bit of food left so tomorrow I will go hunting. </p><p>Day 174</p><p>There was no animals I could find. My water supply is low and food is on extreme rations. If I don’t find something soon I’m gonna die here </p><p>Day 178</p><p>I have run out of everything. No water, no food I’m going to make a last ditch attempt to find something…</p><p>Day 179</p><p>This blizzard has made going outside impossible… I’m going to starve to death if I don’t get something fast.</p><p>Day 180</p><p>I’m going outside to find food or water. I hope I can get through this.</p><p>Day 181</p><p>I was able to find a bit of water so I have a bit more time but an extra few days is not enough.</p><p>Day 183</p><p>I found a single half eaten can of food. This will not help much but it’s something.</p><p>Day 185</p><p>Fuck I went out to find food and find water as I have nearly run out of water and bandits attacked me and robbed whatever water I had left and now my leg is fucked up bad so even walking is a pain. Bandits are the worst. Have no sympathy for a starving girl such as myself.</p><p>Day 186</p><p>I’m starving and can’t find anything with my fucked up leg. I’m gonna be dead in the next few days if no one comes to save me.</p><p>Day 188</p><p>I’m gonna die. My leg isn’t getting better as I am starving to death. </p><p>Day 189 </p><p>I’m probably going to die today or tomorrow. I’m extremely thirsty and I know you can only go a few days without. I hope you are doing well sis… I love you. </p><p>“Holy shit…” Kenny felt bad for this poor girl. The walker must have been her as it was quite thin even for walker standards.</p><p>The sun had gone down and darkness fell. Kenny made a little setup and slept. </p><p>Kenny woke up. He did the essential things to do. Eat, drink, brush teeth etc.</p><p>Kenny packed up, got his bags and went to the door. He unlocked it and walked out. Unfortunately for Kenny, the wind was coming in and it was quite cloudy. He didn’t think much of it at first just thinking it would be a bit of snow. But Mother Nature wanted to give Kenny one more fuck you. A blizzard was coming and Kenny turned back. “Shit… gotta find that rest stop!” Kenny started jogging to find the rest stop or some other shelter.</p><p>Kenny had alerted a walker that was behind a tree alongside him. It grabbed his bag and Kenny tripped. Kenny got up, pulled his knife out and pushed it into the walker’s skull. The snow below started turning red from the blood. Kenny had no time to spare to loot the walker. There was a race against the clock to find shelter ASAP.</p><p>Kenny found the same road again. He followed it and found the rest stop again. He ran in as the blizzard started to ramp up. “Guess I’m spending some more time here.” He muttered to himself. </p><p>After about 6 minutes Kenny heard someone yelling…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have had internet issues so I can’t always post when the chapter is done. In fact as of posting Chapter 4 is about 40% done or 1,001 words </p><p>This is also on reddit on the TWD game sub and fic sub for it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenny is reunited with someone who he hadn’t seen a long time…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got internet again so i can post chapters once they are ready again </p><p>Honest constructive criticism is the criticism i want if you have any to say </p><p>Anyway enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The person who was yelling sounded familiar… this time however it was of a woman who was not some traitor. </p><p>Kenny looked out of the window and his thoughts were confirmed. It was Christa. No doubt out here looking for Wellington and Clementine. He was shocked and not shocked at the same time. Finding Christa was the best day he has had since he found Clementine. Well, the first part of that day anyway. However, he knew Christa was heading to Wellington and finding her on his travel from there wasn’t impossible. </p><p>She continued yelling “Anyone here!? I’m going to freeze out here!”</p><p>Kenny instantly ran to the door and opened it “Christa!” He yelled to let her know shelter was here and he was actually alive to her knowledge.</p><p>Christa was shocked. “Wait? Kenny!?” She ran inside. She sat down and Kenny did as well</p><p>Christa quickly questioned how Kenny was alive “I thought you died in Savannah? How could you make it out of that…”</p><p>Kenny had to warn Christa this was a long story. “It’s a long story… as you probably know I thought I could save that shitbird, Ben. Walkers came and I used the last bullet to make sure Ben didn’t turn. I thought I was gonna die but I saw a window I could open and went through it. </p><p>Even if Ben fucked up a lot Christa still felt sorry for him ”Poor kid.” </p><p>Kenny continued ”I don’t want to talk about what happened after that… anyway someone named Sarita found me and we ended up finding a ski lodge. We were there for several weeks. Then the best and worst things happened. We were in a argument with some people and then… Clementine walked through.</p><p>Christa was shocked “Wait? You found Clementine! Where is she?”</p><p>Kenny still had a lot to tell “I will get to that in a bit. “We we’re happy but our nice night was ruined as this asshole named Carver or Bill or whatever the fuck came and thought killing and kidnapping us was the perfect plan. I killed one of their guys but i had to surrender as they were gonna kill Satrita. Anyway shit happened and Clementine had to do a lot of work for the group we were there because of to escape and Luke, someone in that group fucked everything up and we were found out. I wasn’t letting Clementine get hurt so I covered for her and here’s the answer to something else you are wondering about… my eye. Carver beat me up and i lost my eye. But I regret nothing… I would die for Clementine. </p><p>Christa was sorry for Kenny “Oh my fucking god… that’s crazy. Sorry that I couldn’t help. I wish I treated Clementine better.”</p><p>Kenny questioned her “What do you mean?”</p><p>Christa went on “Since Omid died I always blamed Clementine for it and never had a good attitude to her. I still looked after her but I should have been better about it.”</p><p>Kenny had done his fair share of mistakes as well “We all make mistakes. It would be a lie to say I haven’t. Anyway i will get back to my story.”</p><p>“After that we made a new plan. Clementine basically saved our asses and we escaped but someone just had to start screaming and get people killed… Sarita was bit and I yelled at Clementine even though if it wasn’t for her she would have died right then and there. We regrouped at some place called ‘Parkers Run’ and i was a broken man. Clementine tried to help me and i had to kill Satrita. There was a pregnant woman named Rebecca. Well she was due and we had to find somewhere to get her to. Instead of helping Luke and… Jane thought it was a good time to ’fuck’ around. Anyway once we all got there that's when we met AJ. Clementine got to hold him too.</p><p>Christa questioned about AJ “So where’s the baby?”</p><p>Kenny answered “With Clementine but I will get to that.  We got moving the next day and some Russian fuckers attacked us for no reason unless Jane musta done something behind our backs. One of them offered to help us after claiming to not want to see any more people die. His name was Arvo. We found some power station. It was Luke’s birthday so we had a drink and chat  and i told Clementine i was sorry for yelling at her. The next day we went over ice and Luke and Bonnie died. If not for Arvo they would still be alive. Then Arvo and Mike stole everything we had and Arvo SHOT Clementine!”</p><p>Christa hated this ‘Arvo’ from him shooting Clementine alone. “I hope he is dead. Anyone who shoots her should be. That's just fucked up. You don't shoot kids or leave them to starve.”</p><p>Kenny replied “Well lets find out what happened to him.Anyway I ran straight out and helped Clementine. We got AJ and went in the pick up I started up. Now Jane thought once Clementine woke up would be the perfect time to start being a bitch. She wouldn’t stop and we ran into a bunch of cars i had to look for gas anyway. Jane made Clementine drive off and she hid AJ and implied she killed him. She wanted a fight and could have stopped it but she didn’t so I killed her. </p><p>Christa understood Kenny. “I would have too. If someone killed my baby they  deserve death.”</p><p>Kenny kept telling his story. “We heard AJ and Clementine still trusted me after that so we went on the search for Wellington. We had some chats along the way and after nine days. We found it.”</p><p>Christa was surprised they actually found it “You found Wellington!? Thats where i was heading.”</p><p>Kenny replied “I know. Clementine told me. So there was a problem Wellington had no room. I told them to just take Clementine and AJ and they actually did. I gave Clementine my cap and we parted ways.”</p><p>Christa was happy to know Clementine was safe but still wished she could have found her. “Shame I didn’t find you two before then. At least she is safe and that’s what matters.”</p><p>Kenny continued. “Six days after that i found Arvo and Mike. I gave Arvo a panful death and let Mike go. I soon found this rest stop. Tried to leave the next day but this blizzard came and that leads to now.”</p><p>Christa replied “Arvo got what he deserved by the sounds of it.”</p><p>Now Kenny wanted to hear what had Christa been doing. “So what’s your story from when the bandits attacked? Clementine told me enough of before.”</p><p>Christa went on “So Clementine told me to run and i did. However i got shot but since I passed out they thought i was dead. I woke up sometime later and looked for Clementine. After a few days i found a cabin and i found a picture of Clementine in one of the rooms. Should have seen her face. Whoever took it surprised her good. However since no one was there I assumed she was already gone and I figured probably up north to find Wellington and me. </p><p>Kenny replied “Yeah Clementine was with some group when i found her. They must have been at that cabin.”</p><p>Christa didn’t realise just how closely she missed finding Clementine. “Only if i found it sooner. i could have gone north to the mountains with them and helped out. Could have saved people. Anyway so I walked for awhile. Nothing important happened and after about 2 weeks we come to today. I was walking along this road when the blizzard started and you know the rest.”</p><p>Kenny questioned what they were gonna do now “So since you have found me what’s your plan now considering Wellington is off. I was gonna head south a little to where this snow ain’t so bad.”</p><p>Christa answered “Probably just surviving with you. I don’t have anything else to do now that Wellington is full and Clementine is there.”</p><p>Kenny told Christa “Well once this blizzard settles we should go. Sooner we get to the border of the state the better.”</p><p>Christa wanted a map of the state “Any maps in here? They could be of use. Especially if we need to find Wellington again. If we stick near the roads we should be able to pin point our location using the signs.”</p><p>Kenny answered “There were some magazines over there.” Kenny pointed over to the shelf they were on. “There might be one.”</p><p>Christa walked over to the shelf and soon found a map of the state. She showed it to Kenny. The map had where the rest stop was and most towns that could fit. “See we are here. There’s the town called Wellington over there and Wellington must be near there. This road will connect with some other roads and head down near the border.” </p><p>Kenny questioned “So we just follow this road south and get to the border?”</p><p>Christa answered “Yep. We should go around the towns though. Savannah was a disaster.”</p><p>Kenny wanted to know how many supplies Christa had “You got anything on you? I have some stuff if you need it.”</p><p>Christa Answered “Nope those bandits forced me to leave everything. I have been hunting Whenever i can but i have nothing at the moment.”</p><p>Kenny replied “Well then i can get you something.” Kenny got his duffel bag that Wellington gave him and got a small can of beans out and a bottle of water “Not the best tasting stuff but it will keep ya living.” </p><p>“Thanks” Christa began eating </p><p>Kenny in the meantime got his toothbrush out and brushed his teeth. He had to make sure to use only a little bit of water as it was important to save it.</p><p> </p><p>Some hours passed. The blizzard had stopped though there was still a touch of wind.</p><p>Christa told Kenny “That Blizzard has stopped. We should get going.”</p><p>Kenny replied “Yeah we should. Lets pack up and go.”</p><p>They all packed up and went out. Christa took the backpack while Kenny took the duffel bag</p><p>Christa went to make conversation “Nearly new years by now. I forget the exact date it is now. Maybe we will find someone who has been counting the dates.”</p><p>Kenny replied “All i know that it’s probably the last half of December. The ski lodge we were at had Christmas decorations with lights too.”</p><p>Christa questioned Kenny “Wait you had power?”</p><p>Kenny answered “Yep! We had a wind turbine that gave us enough power to light the place up and cook meals. Someone named Walter was the cook and he made a mean can of beans.”</p><p>Christa replied “That sounded like a pretty good spot to stay.”</p><p>Kenny answered “It sure was. Issue is Carver’s people know where it is and they are probably gonna want me dead as I killed Carver after all. also it isn't going to be easy to defend with just us two.”</p><p>Christa replied ”Lets hope we don't run into them then.” Christa just remembered something she had ”You know that picture of Clementine I told you about?”</p><p>Kenny questioned ”Yeah what about it?</p><p>Christa answered ”I have it here somewhere.” Christa went through her pockets as they kept walking. Christa soon got it and showed Kenny </p><p>Kenny was amused ”They definitely got Clementine good there! Haven’t seen that look on Clem’s face for quite a while.”</p><p>Christa replied “Good thing i kept it then.” </p><p>Kenny gave the photo back and Christa put it away in her pocket</p><p> </p><p>They kept walking on. They took breaks whenever they needed however soon it was getting dark</p><p>Kenny found a old campsite “Christa over here. We can set up here for the night.”</p><p>Christa commented on it “We were at a camp a lot like this when Clementine and I were separated. Damn bandits wouldn’t believe me when i said I wasn’t with a group. It was only half true but a single kid isn’t much.”</p><p>Kenny replied to Christa “Not when it’s Clementine. That kid has done a lot. Seriously you would be proud of her.”</p><p>Christa remembered when she was comparing to Clementine “Funny to think i complained about Clementine not tending to a fire and she ends up being a life saver to you.”</p><p>Kenny replied “Real funny. Maybe she remembered that.” He joked </p><p>Christa went along with it “Maybe she did.”</p><p>Kenny told Christa “Well we should have something to eat and get some rest.” </p><p>Kenny got to the bag and passed some canned food to Christa Water as well. </p><p>The Darkness of the night soon fell all around them. Stars shined bright as light pollution was something of the past. </p><p>If there was one thing Christa liked about the apocalypse it was the much more interesting night sky without all of that light pollution “If there’s one thing about this world that’s good. It’s the night sky these days. I remember back when the sky was nothing more than some stars and a moon.”</p><p>Kenny agreed “You can say that again. Light pollution sucks. Anyway I better catch some sleep. Oh and if you need blankets they are in that bag.” Kenny pointed to his bag.</p><p>Kenny went to his little set up. He made sure he had a blanket and slept.</p><p>Christa soon slept after a few minutes as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who did you think it was at the end of ch3? Did you guess Christa or someone else? </p><p>Anyway next chapter will come whenever it’s ready. I seem to get them ready in 5-7 days so probably gonna be the same again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Lexington</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenny and Christa go to New Lexington to find supplies</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I went out camping so that threw things up but I smashed out half a chapters worth of content today so there would be no delay. So enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenny woke up to the smell of something cooking. He saw Christa tending to a fire with a small animal over it. It was probably a raccoon or something.</p><p>Kenny got up “Morning.”</p><p>Christa replied back with “Morning.”</p><p>It was a pretty moderate day. There was a slight breeze in the air, the temperature was a bit cold for mid/late December, Snow covered the ground though it was getting a quite a bit thinner at this point. Sometimes the odd bird would come and chirp for a bit and then fly away.</p><p>Kenny was thirsty so he got a bottle of water out and drunk half of it.</p><p>Christa was still cooking the animal. Kenny went to make conversation “how’d you get this?” </p><p>Christa replied “Got pretty lucky. I was set up not too far from here waiting for something to ambush and this raccoon came. Lined up my shot which I hope you don’t mind me borrowing that rifle of yours and got a clean shot. I had to deal with a few of the local walkers but wasn’t much trouble.”</p><p>Kenny didn’t care. He had a pistol anyway and food is food. “No trouble taking it. Just don’t waste the bullets or break it. We need more food. We only got a couple of days worth left.”</p><p>Christa replied “Yeah I figured that. It’s why I woke up early to go hunting. It was still a little dark when I did.” </p><p>Kenny went on “Hope you’re a good cook then.”</p><p>Christa replied “if you mean good by something edible that isn’t shit then you’ll be happy but if you mean some Gordon Ramsay stuff then go away.”</p><p>Kenny changed the topic “Let's hope no bandits attack ya this time…”</p><p>Christa went along “As long I don’t go out for wood I'll be fine!”</p><p>Kenny replied “Good one.”</p><p>Some minutes passed. Soon they had a cooked meal </p><p>Christa commented “Well what do you think?”</p><p>Kenny answered “For the world, we live in’s standards I give it a seven and a half.” Kenny was Glad to be eating something else than canned stuff. </p><p>Kenny and Christa finished up, packed what they had, brushed teeth and did any business they needed to do and started to go on their way. </p><p>Christa got the map she had out and looked at it. It appeared that they were heading to a village called New Lexington if they were to continue on the road south.</p><p>“Hey, Kenny. There’s this village on the way. I know Savanna was a disaster but we seriously need more supplies and this isn’t any big city.” She tried to convince Kenny.</p><p>Kenny listened “Well since we need more food, supplies and walkers won’t be all over the top of us. I think we should do it. We should still be careful though.”</p><p>The pair walked for half an hour and they soon found it.</p><p>They went down the main road. It was oddly quiet. There weren’t any walkers on the road apart from the few odd dead ones. There weren’t any groups to find along the main road. </p><p>Christa commented on the silence “This quiet. It’s strange. You’d think there’s at least something.”</p><p>Kenny replied “Yeah it’s strange indeed. There better be no shits waiting to ambush us.”</p><p>They kept walking along. They found a junction and on their right was some store called Save a Lot and this is where issues started to arise. There were about 7 walkers scattered all throughout the carpark.</p><p>Kenny questioned “Think we can take em?”</p><p>Christa gave the plan. “As long we are silent we should to able to take them. You can take the left and I can take the right.”</p><p>Kenny nodded in agreement and Christa signalled to Kenny for him to go. The left had 1 walker in the open and 2 walkers behind some 1999 Toyota Prius.</p><p>Kenny pulled his knife out and got to work. The first walker was easy game. Kenny quickly stabbed right into its skull.</p><p>The other Two walkers wouldn’t be so easy though.</p><p>Kenny went for the walker on the left side first. Kenny quickly stabbed right into its skull just like the last one. As Kenny was about to pull his knife out of the walkers head the other walker came. Kenny was able to keep it from biting him but it was a close call as it kept pushing against him in its mission to bite him. Kenny had a great idea. The car door was right next to the walker. If he could open it fast enough it could stun the walker So Kenny with his right hand quickly reached out and opened the door. The door slammed right into the walker's legs and it fell over Kenny then stomped on the walker to kill it. It was the opposite of pretty with that squashed head. </p><p>Christa had finished killing her walkers and quickly ran over to check on Kenny “You alright?” </p><p>Kenny replied “Yeah I’m fine. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”</p><p>Christa was relieved that Kenny was okay. They walked into the store. It had all kinds of things. Well did. They walked into the food section and there were a few canned and packed foods they could take. They also found a few bottles of water. They kept searching and Kenny was jumped by a walker. Christa quickly stabbed it before it could bite him. </p><p>Kenny commented “I would say we make a pretty good team huh?” </p><p>Christa replied “We sure do.”</p><p>They found a few more bottles of water sometime after. It was clear whoever still was surviving in this town had been looting this place and Kenny and Christa were left with the final things left. </p><p>They went back out. There was some more things they needed. Ammo, Medicine they didn’t need as Wellington gave some with the bag but more wouldn’t hurt. </p><p>They went east on a road called Railroad street. Turned left and as they went to a junction they saw a drugstore. It said CVS pharmacy. There was also a gas station behind them but that would be for later. They went in and there were some things left. This was in a small town and meds wouldn’t be used at a high rate. But it was still a little odd. </p><p>Kenny commented “This is quite a lot to be on the shelves.”</p><p>Christa was suspicious of this “People wouldn’t just leave meds here unless this place is literally a ghost town.” </p><p>After a minute they had gotten some medical supplies and then they heard footsteps. Christa signalled for Kenny to take cover while she scouts out the noise.</p><p>Kenny waited and he soon heard some shouting. </p><p>He had a peek by the shelf and some female Canadian sounding bandit had pulled a submachine gun out on Christa. </p><p>The Woman yelled “Give me everything you got or you’re dead bitch!”</p><p>Christa tried to reason with her “Let me walk out of here and we can forget we met. This store has plenty of medical supplies to take anyway.”</p><p>Kenny pulled his rifle out and aimed at the Woman </p><p>The Woman was not satisfied “I don’t need only Meds! I want your food and water as well! NOW GIVE IT!”</p><p>Christa saw Kenny. Kenny was sure by the look on her face she was requesting his intervention. Kenny nodded and continued to aim at the Woman still pointing her SMG at Christa. He pulled the trigger. It went clean through the head. A pool of blood was forming as blood poured out of the hole in the bandits head. So Christa took no delay in savaging anything the bandit might have had before everything started getting blood all over it. </p><p>She had some SMG ammo, half-filled bottle of water that Christa drunk straight away as she was thirsty and she, of course, picked up the SMG. It was one of those smaller SMGs but Kenny nor Christa knew what one it was. Its fast fire rate would make it very useful against hordes as long you can control the recoil. </p><p>Christa had finished. She went to Kenny. “I’m glad you were there. She got the jump on me. Oh, and you should have your pistol back as you’re gonna want something small.” She handed the pistol and the ammunition for it. “This SMG is small enough to fit just about anywhere that pistol can.” </p><p>The Duo went back outside. Unfortunately for them, the gunshot had lead 3 walkers to their location. Kenny and Christa split up to deal with them. Kenny pulled his knife out and killed the first one quickly. Kenny went to the second walker and stabbed it’s head as well. It was a pretty regular fight against walkers with the regular gore that comes from it. Kenny went to check up on Christa. </p><p>Kenny asked “You alright?”</p><p>Christa replied “Yeah I’m okay. I was going to check on you but you’re all good by the looks of it. Anyway, we should search that gas station. There could be a map or something in there.”</p><p>Kenny was sceptical of a gas station having a map “Why the hell would a gas station have a map?”</p><p>Christa answered “I don’t know. Maybe for people passing through to look at and before you ask we should get it in case this town has a gun store or hardware store.”</p><p>Kenny relaxed “Alright then we’ll go in there for a map.”</p><p>They walked across the street. The gas station had a red K logo but Kenny had no idea what it stood for. There were three browsers but Kenny nor Christa needed fuel. While the doors where automatic ones they already had it’s glass broken. There was also a Taco Bell behind the gas station but Kenny wasn’t thinking of going there. His past experience with it was not the nicest. </p><p>They walked inside and it wasn’t a large shop but that wasn’t shocking as again this was a small town. The shelves had been stripped of whatever hadn’t expired. There were countless bags of expired packets of chips ( crisps in American ) and old sodas that would be horrible to drink now in the fridge that lost electricity some two years ago.</p><p>Kenny went to the storage room while Christa went to the counter. Kenny wasn’t finding anything of use. Some old paperwork and expired items.</p><p>Christa, however, was having better luck “Kenny come here. I found us a map.” </p><p>Kenny went over to Christa and he was not expecting a map to actually be there “You actually found a map.” </p><p>Christa unfolded the whole map and they both searched for any locations of use. Whitlatch Bait &amp; Carry Out, Kenny considered going there as he loved fishing but wasting time there wasn’t a good idea. New Lexington Police department, Well the police were long gone but there may be weapons there. Then they also spotted a store named New Lex Hardware &amp; Supply LLC. This was obviously a hardware store. </p><p>Both places could have useful things. Police station may have weapons or Ammunition where they stored that kind of stuff while the hardware store may have hammers and other things useable as tools and melee weapons. </p><p>Kenny proposed an idea. “How about we split up? It will be faster that way. I can go to the hardware store while you go to the police station. You can meet back up with me by the hardware store. </p><p>Christa had no better alternative “Well let's go then. If we need a backup it can be this inn here.”</p><p>They went outside and headed to the police station. They dealt with a few walkers along the way without issue. They got to the police station. </p><p>“Good luck in there.” Kenny wished to Christa. </p><p>Christa replied back “Good luck back to you.” </p><p>Christa went inside the police station as Kenny walked to the hardware store further south-west. </p><p>Along the way, Kenny saw what looked like an old hideout for a group that probably isn’t alive anymore or moved to a different building or town. </p><p>He soon came across the hardware store. All of its windows were broken and there was a walker inside so it was safe to assume that people probably rushed inside for something and it failed. </p><p>Kenny walked in and stabbed the walker in the head. The usual blood came out but most were used to it.</p><p>He searched through and he found a hammer and crowbar. He put the hammer in his pocket and put the crowbar in his duffel bag. It was a very tight fit but it was in.</p><p>Kenny was about to turn around when he heard the clock of a gun…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Kenny… now he is getting struck up. Lets hope Christa will finish up in that police station</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Canadian trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bandits… Canadian bandits…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT’S BACK! it’s been a long two months but… it’s here… enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenny was sick of it. The last thing he wanted was some random guy sneaking on him with a revolver pointed at his head. He hoped Christa would come soon to put an end to this.</p><p>The man talked “Put your hands up asshole. You try anything and a new hole will be in your head.” The man had a Canadian accent and sounded like he was in his 50s, he had a receding hairline, greying hair and was wearing a black jacket and jeans. Kenny was worried this guy was running with the woman he killed earlier. Two Canadians in the same small town with one of them after you for something… the hints are there and Kenny took notice of that.</p><p>Kenny had no choice but to put his hands up so he did. </p><p>The man continued “Good, now I’m gonna take your guns and you’ll be coming with me. Don’t try anything stupid either or you’re gonna be in shit.”</p><p>At this point, it was clear this Canadian was a bandit or something. Who knows how many people they have robbed or killed in the general area… he is a bandit after all.</p><p>The bandit took Kenny’s rifle and his pistol. He soon got a smart idea. He had to get rope to tie Kenny’s hands up so he went to get some rope while still keeping an eye on Kenny and soon same back and tied Kenny’s hands up.</p><p>In his head, Kenny was just hoping Christa would come. But saying this out loud would be stupid. If Christa was saving him she would need the element of surprise.</p><p>The bandit spoke in a nasty tone “Time to get, you fucker”</p><p>Kenny remarked “Ain’t you Canadians meant to be kind and sorry about everything you do wrong? You’re the opposite of that. Reckon you should say sorry now.”</p><p>The man replied “That’s just a stupid outdated stereotype you idiotic shits have and I’m not saying sorry when I didn’t kill someone you were close to.”</p><p>They went out and started walking along. Kenny questioned “What do you even want from me and what did I even do?”</p><p>The man retorted “You’ll find out soon enough motherfucker. Anyway, I’m the one asking the questions and not you! So shut that mouth of yours!”</p><p>They kept walking. They came across a few walkers and the bandit started killing them. Kenny tried to sabotage and attract more walkers without letting the bandit know. It didn’t work as the bandit continued to kill every walker. Kenny even resorted to “accidentally” bumping one to try to attract it to the bandit but it didn’t work as the bandit continued to kill them all</p><p>Soon they came to the southern edge of town. There was an lnn the sign said “Relax lnn” Kenny remembered that being the name of the lnn that Christa made the backup meeting spot. Kenny was relieved and worried as while Christa could come to save him the bandits could also get her first. </p><p>They soon walked in the carpark as the bandit continued to keep his revolver pointed at Kenny. Another bandit who appeared and sounded like a Canadian woman in her 50s she had slightly short greying hair and wore the same style of clothes as the other bandit. She was on watch on top of a car and yelled out “You found em?”</p><p>Kenny was getting very worried as by the point it was obvious to him that these bandits wanted him and when bandits want you that’s never a good sign.</p><p>The man replied “Yep I think this is the motherfucker who killed her!”</p><p>With this statement, Kenny’s suspicions were confirmed that woman he killed back at the drugstore was running with these two. </p><p>The Woman went down from her spot on top of a 1986 Toyota Corolla with her double-barrelled shotgun.</p><p>“Tell me why I shouldn’t blow your fucking head off right now!” She yelled at Kenny’s face with a lot of anger </p><p>Kenny really wanted to swear at them but he had to buy himself time “I can explain what was going on.”</p><p>The woman had a piece to tell “She was my daughter! And you fucking killed her!”</p><p>Kenny was going to justify his actions in an attempt to buy himself time “She had me at gunpoint! I defended myself. I would have died otherwise.” Of course, the part about him being at gunpoint was a lie as it really was Christa but Kenny didn’t want to give anything away that could make things harder for her.</p><p>The man replied “You think we care? We have struck up other people too and for less.” The man kicked Kenny down “You’re lucky we ain’t killing you yet.” He then tied Kenny to the Toyota Corolla, kicked him again and walked away to the other bandit.</p><p>Kenny listened in on a conversation they were having. While he also had an idea… the bandits didn’t know he had a knife and he figured if he can reach it he can cut the rope and get the jump on one of them when they least expect it.</p><p>The woman asked a question “Where’s that submachine gun she had?”</p><p>The man replied “I don’t know. She was looted but he didn’t have it. We should be careful. He probably has someone he ran with and they could be looking for us.”</p><p>Kenny started trying to get his knife. He had to be careful to not look too suspicious or he’d be found out and probably killed.</p><p>The woman suggested something “We should probably deal with this guy before his friend comes to rescue him. It’s too much of a risk to keep him alive.”</p><p>The man replied “Yeah, we should deal with him. Anyway, he killed our daughter. No asshole gets away with that. Give me that shotgun I'll finish him off.”</p><p>Kenny got hold of his knife and tried to cut the rope… of course, it wasn’t smooth as butter as it was hard to get a good hold of the knife in the first place but he tried and with enough time would cut through.</p><p>The woman agreed “Yeah, go kill him. This is avenging our daughter.”</p><p>The Man soon started walking towards Kenny. This was not good at all… Kenny had to hide the knife fast. He was able to hide it just in time back to where it was before the bandit saw it.</p><p>He soon pointed the shotgun at Kenny. “Any last words before I’m blowing your stupid head off?”</p><p>Kenny knew it was over unless something saved him now. “Fuck you and your daughter you pieces of shit! I’m sorry I’m not your little puppet for your show where you think this is your personal make a wish kingdom where you steal and murder all you want!”</p><p>“It might be Christmas tomorrow but you are not getting any mercy from me.” The man put his finger up near the trigger as he aimed the shotgun next to Kenny’s head.</p><p>Earlier that day outside New Lexington Police Station.</p><p>Kenny had one last thing to say to Christa “Good luck in there.” </p><p>Christa replied “Good luck back to you.” </p><p>She walked inside… she didn’t know what surprises could be in here good and bad.</p><p>The police station had definitely seen better days. Windows were broken, walls had some damage and there were the two year old remains of some person who died here.</p><p>She continued walking through trying to find anything useful. Old books and paperwork wasn’t useful. She soon found a walker who was one of the police here. She got her knife and stabbed it in the head. She searched it and there was a pistol but they didn’t need any more guns but she did unload it and take the bullets. </p><p>She kept searching and there really wasn’t much. A lot of stuff was taken or broken. She soon found keys to a car. It might be the keys for the police car outside so she took them as a working car would be quite useful in the trip south. </p><p>There wasn’t much else of use so she soon went back outside. She used the keys on the police car outside and the door opened. She got in the driver's seat and when she tried to start it… It simply didn’t start. She turned the key again and still nothing. It was probably out of fuel or something was broken and there wasn’t time to try to figure that out so Christa started heading to where Kenny was supposed to be.</p><p>As she was walking to the hardware store a walker saw her and soon more and more walkers started coming. There was about 10 of them spread throughout a few different directions. She got her knife out and started killing them. One by one in the head. With each one she killed they slowly got closer and closer to her. It was a little messy and on the 6th walker, she slipped and had to shoot it. This made a few more walkers come because of the noise. She got back up and continued stabbing them in the head. They continued heading towards her and she had to hurry up. She soon killed them all after a bit. She continued on her way without any bites or scratches.</p><p>She soon got to the hardware store and she walked in. She found a freshly killed walker so that was a sign he’d been here but she just couldn’t find Kenny anywhere… she went to every corner of the place and there was nothing. No clues to go by either.</p><p>She even yelled out ”Kenny! Where are you!?” and nothing happened. </p><p>Luckily there was a backup spot they agreed upon so Christa figured to go there.</p><p>The day definitely wasn’t as cold as the past days. A sign that soon they’ll escape the snow either it melt, Christa and Kenny go south further or a mixture of both. In fact, the snow was actually getting quite patchy at this point.</p><p>The Inn was soon in the distance and Christa saw some people in the distance. She wasn’t taking her chances and went off to the side and starting sneaking in order to avoid getting seen. She found a little vantage point on the other side of the road by some raised area next to a house and crouched there next to a bush. She had a look and saw that Kenny was tied up to some car, two other people were talking and that one of them had a shotgun.</p><p>She muttered to herself “Fucking bandits… they always ruin every fucking thing.”</p><p>She tried to signal to Kenny but he didn’t see. She got her SMG out and waited for an opportunity to strike. She noticed that Kenny was trying to cut the rope with his knife. Soon one of the bandits went to Kenny and she kept watching as Kenny and the bandit exchanged a few words as the bandit pointed their shotgun at Kenny and then she saw the bandit go to put his finger on the trigger… she aimed her gun to her best ability at the bandit. She had to shoot him in the coming seconds or Kenny would be shot dead and nothing would be left of his head.</p><p>There were risks… an SMG wasn’t the best weapon at range and it would be pretty easy to mess the shot up and if that happened she would be in danger as well. There was even the chance of the bandit shooting Kenny before the bullet hits him. She, however, couldn’t just let Kenny die so she made her choice. She was going to try to shoot the bandit to save Kenny. </p><p>She put her finger on the trigger as she aimed a bit above the bandit as she was accounting for gravity and fired…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let’s hope Christa will land the shot…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things for the bandits well… you’ll see</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenny thought it was over… but then he heard the shot of a gun and the bandit who was going to shoot him was shot dead. Kenny was relieved at this and he assumed it was Christa that shot the bandit but Kenny didn’t have time to sit around.</p><p>The other bandit heard what had happened and Kenny knew this. The shotgun the man had fallen right next to Kenny so he picked it up… his hands were still tied so he couldn’t hold it properly but he tried to hold it anyway. The other bandit had run to Kenny but it was too late… her gun was that shotgun and Kenny had it in his hands so Kenny now had the advantage.</p><p>Kenny then noticed Christa rushing down straight to him. His assumption was correct. </p><p>Kenny spoke to the bandit with an angry tone “Put your hands up now.” </p><p>The bandit didn’t compile. Instead, she rushed at Kenny and yelled at him “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” But Christa shot her knee</p><p>Christa told her “Don’t you even think about it.”</p><p>The bandit fell and crawled a bit away. Kenny got his knife out to give to Christa </p><p>Kenny told Christa “Showed up just in time. Mind uniting me here? Can’t exactly beat up this bitch all tied up.”</p><p>Christa took the knife and cut the rope she also said “Go get your revenge.”</p><p>Kenny got up and aimed the shotgun at the bandit's hands. He told the bandit “Let’s play a little game of how many shots you can take.” </p><p>The bandit replied to Kenny “Fuck your game.”</p><p>Kenny didn’t hesitate and shot her hand with the shotgun. She screamed in pain and this is exactly what Kenny wanted. Bone was exposed and blood was pouring out. There was little left of her hand.</p><p>Kenny said “Look’s like you’re having a “great” time. How about I do it again?”</p><p>The bandit muttered “F-fuck you…”</p><p>Kenny replied “I’ll take that as a yes.” </p><p>He aimed the shotgun at her other hand and pulled the trigger </p><p>The bandit screamed in pain again and passed out. The shot completely destroyed her hand just like the last. Even more, blood was pouring out and she was starting to get a bit pale. </p><p>Kenny told Christa “Go get stuff to stop the bleeding from any supplies they have if they have anything. Don’t bother getting anything to clean the wound.”</p><p>Christa replied “Will do.”</p><p>Christa soon came back with some bandages and other things</p><p>She commented “They probably took this stuff from other people. Anyway, I don’t know if she’ll live but she better hope that she’s dead.”</p><p>Kenny replied “There’ll be more pain waiting for her if she wakes up… anyway I'll take a look around here for supplies.”</p><p>Christa wasn’t a doctor but living in the apocalypse did mean she knew how to do a basic patch up and even taught Clementine those skills.</p><p>Kenny went searching inside the rooms for any supplies such as food and water.<br/>
He soon came across a room what looked like where the bandits were sleeping.<br/>
He searched it and some food and water not much though but his and Christa’s bags had some supplies already so the food would just be what they would be having for the day. He also found some ammunition for the shotgun and while he wouldn’t be keeping it due to already having enough guns he’d still use it on the living bandit. He reloaded the double-barrelled shotgun. </p><p>Kenny soon came back out to where Christa and the bandit where. Christa had finished and the bandit was still passed out.</p><p>Christa gave Kenny an update on the bandit’s condition “She’s got a pulse but she lost a lot of blood and might end up with an infection but that doesn’t matter considering we’ll kill her off soon anyway right?”</p><p>Kenny replied “Yeah, when she wakes up I’m gonna make her suffer more.”</p><p>Christa replied “Alright, good. I don’t want to waste shit on her.”</p><p>Kenny also had something to give “Oh and by the way I found the little food they had left. Figured we could have it for ourselves today.” He handed half of the food to Christa. It was just some crackers and canned stuff.</p><p>Christa took the food and they ate what they could get as it was the bandit’s food so they didn’t care about the supply levels.</p><p>A few hours later </p><p>The bandit started to wake up. Kenny noticed this and he kicked her and shouted at her “Rise and shine!” </p><p>The bandit groaned in pain and muttered “Why can’t you just finish me off…”</p><p>Kenny replied “Because I want you to suffer. Pretty simple answer.”</p><p>The bandit muttered “Fuck you and that idiot who saved you.”</p><p>Kenny was not done “How useful is walking to you?”</p><p>The bandit replied “You better not… oh fuck… don’t you dare.”</p><p>Kenny got the shotgun and aimed it at the bandit’s left knee “Is that a request for me to shoot? Gladly.”</p><p>Kenny shot the bandit’s left knew and the bandit screamed in pain</p><p>Kenny taunted the bandit “oops… musta slipped on the trigger. Guess you’re never walking again.”</p><p>The bandit was in lot’s of pain but Kenny wanted her to have more…</p><p>Kenny told them “I’d say that’s enough of the shotgun. Time to know how it feels like getting beaten.”</p><p>The bandit muttered “You asshole…”</p><p>Kenny kicked the bandit’s stomach and then he kicked it again. The bandit was in pain. Kenny kicked the bandit one more time. The bandit started coughing and to Kenny that was good news. </p><p>Kenny then crouched next to the bandit and told her “Hope this is will be a hit with you.”</p><p>Christa was just watching some way back by the car. She didn’t like the bandit for obvious reasons so she wasn’t defending her. </p><p>Kenny punched the bandit’s face and then he made an offer “You know what? Tell us some useful information and I'll make this quick.” </p><p>The bandit answered “Fuck off you will…”</p><p>Kenny took that as a no and punched her face again and again.</p><p>Kenny put the offer back up “Do you wanna tell us something now or keep being a piece of shit?”</p><p>The bandit answered as after they coughed “fine. That car… I have the keys in the left pocket on my jacket and there’s some stuff in the back you’ll need for it.”</p><p>Kenny replied “I’ll go see if you’re telling the truth or just bluffing.” He searched the pocket and the keys were there so he grabbed them and walked to the car. Christa was leaning on it watching the whole situation.</p><p>Christa asked Kenny “You done with her yet or not?”</p><p>Kenny answered “If she isn’t lying about this car I’m going to finish her off but if she is lying then that bitch is getting what she deserves.”</p><p>Kenny opened the car door and sat in the driver’s seat. He put the key in the ignition and turned the key. The car started up. The car was an automatic and its black paint had seen better days but it was a working car. Kenny took the car out of parking and put it into drive. The gearbox worked so that was one thing down. He then a slight press of the accelerator and the car moved forward. Kenny then stopped the car, put it back into parking and turned it off. They had a working car and that was good news. Kenny got the keys from the ignition, out of the car and shut the door.</p><p>He reported the news to Christa “Everything seems to work so that’s good.”</p><p>Christa replied “I actually tried starting a car earlier but it didn’t work but we have this car anyway.”</p><p>Kenny didn’t forget to check the back. He told Christa “Just in case I’m gonna check the back of the car to make sure that wasn’t a lie.”</p><p>He opened the door again and checked the back of the car. It had a Jerry can and something to get fuel from stuff just as the bandit said.</p><p>He got back out and shut the door again. He told Christa about it “That wasn’t a bluff. You can check for yourself if you want.”</p><p>Kenny went back to the bandit. “An agreement is an agreement. I’ll make it quick for you since you had the decency to not lie.”</p><p>The bandit replied while in pain “At least you know the definition of mercy.”</p><p>Kenny got the shotgun and aimed it at the bandit’s head. “This is for everyone who has had to deal with you before.” </p><p>He put his finger on the trigger and pulled it. There was nothing left of the bandit’s face. It was a sight of bone and exposed flesh. It was a fitting fate for a bandit.</p><p>Kenny tossed the shotgun away and walked to Christa who was waiting by the car. </p><p>Christa asked “So we getting out of here?”</p><p>Kenny replied “Yeah, let’s get away from this cursed town before a Canadian version of the she-devil comes.”</p><p>Christa didn’t know who the “she-devil” was so she asked “Who’s this so-called “she-devil?”</p><p>Kenny answered “A bitch named Lilly who killed one of our own. We left her on the side of the world so I don’t know if she’s alive or not.”</p><p>Christa replied “Sounds like someone I’d stay away from.”</p><p>Kenny replied back “We made that mistake of sticking around. But that is something I’m not risking again. Oh, I almost forgot to get some things back from this dead guy.”</p><p>Kenny went to the body of the male bandit and searched him. He found his pistol in the bandit’s pocket and took it. He also found his rifle in his bag and took it as well. He walked back to the car.</p><p>Kenny told Christa “Got my guns back. Couldn’t leave them behind anyway let’s get a move on.” </p><p>Christa replied “Good, you drive. We can take shifts and by the way, I already put our bags in the trunk so don’t worry about that.</p><p>Kenny agreed with that “Good idea… can’t get tired on behind the wheel and thanks for that.”</p><p>Kenny opened the driver's door and got in the seat. He put the key in the ignition and started the car. Christa got in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. Kenny also put his seatbelt on. He then put the car in drive and drove the car through the car park onto the road.</p><p>Kenny then requested “Where’s that map? I could use it.”</p><p>Christa got the map from her pocket and offered it to Kenny “It’s right here.”</p><p>Kenny took the map and read it. The road named Mill St continued for about 5 miles (8 kilometres) and then there was a junction where they could head south. </p><p>Kenny handed the map back to Christa and told her “We head east for about 5 miles and then there should be a road that heads south.”</p><p>Christa replied “Sounds good.”</p><p>Kenny got back going and made a right turn.</p><p>Kenny was noticing the weather and commented on it to Christa “Reckon we should be out of the snow completely by no later than tomorrow. It’s already patchy.”</p><p>Christa replied “I’m definitely not going to miss it. I remember warning Clementine about it when she complained about the cold further south.”</p><p>Kenny commented on it “At least she’s got a roof over her head now and a jacket.”</p><p>Christa replied “That would help. Speaking of the cold do you mind me putting the heater on?”</p><p>Kenny answered “I’m a bit cold myself. Go ahead, could use some heat in here.”</p><p>Christa turned the knobs to turn the heater on and it worked. However, it was blowing in cool air at first.</p><p>Christa commented on it to Kenny “It should warm up soon.”</p><p>After a minute it warmed up. Kenny soon came to the intersection on the map. It seemed like there was a village or something along the main road. There was a gas station by the intersection. </p><p>Kenny saw it and let Christa know “We should probably check for gas. Daylight is burnin’ so we can’t stay long. Not a good idea to sleep in the towns.”</p><p>Christa replied “Sounds good.”</p><p>Kenny pulled the car over to the gas station. the jerry can and got out of the car. He started trying to get fuel from the fuel pumps. Christa went inside the store to find anything. Kenny was able to fill the jerry can up so he put it back inside the car.   </p><p>Christa came back out and tossed one of those food bars to Kenny. Kenny caught it and he put it in his pocket. He got back into the driver's seat along with Christa who got into the passenger seat.</p><p>Christa asked how it went. “How much fuel did you get?”</p><p>Kenny answered “Filled that jerry can up. Anyway, let’s get out of here.”</p><p>Kenny drove out of the gas station and started driving south</p><p>1 and a half hours later</p><p>The snow was nearly completely gone and the sun was setting.</p><p>Kenny told Christa “We are getting close to some Athens town… I think we should pull over off the road and continue tomorrow.”</p><p>Christa replied “Smart idea.”</p><p>Kenny pulled off the road. He turned the car off and put it into parking. He got his bar that Christa gave him earlier and ate it. Christa did the same with hers.</p><p> Christa commented “Guess we’re sleeping in the car tonight.” </p><p>Kenny replied “Don’t have much choice.”</p><p>Kenny got the blankets from the bags and gave one to Christa. </p><p>Kenny commented “Could be doing worse that’s for sure. Anyway, I’m gonna get some sleep.”</p><p>Christa nodded and Kenny closed his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes… the weekly schedule is back as of my knowledge.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Christmas in the apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is Christmas. Kenny and Christa get an idea and maybe not everyone is a bandit wanting to rob or murder you</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait… again. Anyway here it is</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful morning… the rising sun beamed down on the car’s windshield, the sky had clouds coming in from the north, whatever birds were around did their usual, the snow was gone, for the time being, walkers weren’t in sight and no bandits were around. It truly was peaceful. </p><p>Kenny woke up to the sun beaming through the windshield onto his face. He saw that Christa was still asleep so he didn’t bother her. He just sat in the car for a while enjoying the peace and quiet.</p><p>36 minutes later</p><p>Kenny was still there enjoying the peace and then Christa woke up. Kenny greeted her “Hey, you’re finally awake. Merry Christmas.”</p><p>Christa replied sleepily “It’s Christmas?”</p><p>Kenny answered “If that motherfucking bandit was true about it being Christmas today then yes it is Christmas.”</p><p>Christa replied “Merry Christmas back to you.” </p><p>Then the sun was covered up by the clouds and snow started to fall. It slowly started to make the snowless ground covered in snow once again.</p><p>Kenny commented “Looks like I just can’t escape the sight of this damn snow…”</p><p>Christa replied “Seems like it.”</p><p>Kenny asked “Since it’s Christmas what should we do? Not a lot I can think of since the days without walkers are long fucking gone.”</p><p>Christa had an idea “Maybe we could decorate the car? Might be some tinsel and things around that could work in a car.”</p><p>Kenny agreed with the idea “Nothing better than that. I guess we could find stuff from houses. Surely not all decorations in storage just disappeared to who knows where.”</p><p>Christa replied “Definitely not. Anyway, we should probably get something to eat first. Surviving is important you know.”</p><p>Kenny got the duffel bag and got some food. He handed some to Christa and kept some for himself. He also got a bottle of water.</p><p>It wasn’t a Christmas like breakfast but they made do with what they had.</p><p>Kenny told Christa “Let’s get moving. Can’t sit in this spot all day long.”</p><p>They put their seatbelts on and Kenny started the car. He put it in drive and slowly started moving the car back onto the road.</p><p>Once Kenny had the car back on the road he started driving towards the town a bit south called “Athens” the Ohio Athens of course. Along the way, he soon came across a freeway but he stuck to the roads off by the side. He soon made it to the outskirts of Athens.</p><p>Christa told him “Let’s pull over here. These houses seem good enough.”</p><p>Kenny replied “Yeah, they’ll do as good as any.”</p><p>Kenny pulled over. He turned off the car and put it into park. They took their seatbelts off and got out. </p><p>Kenny told the plan “You take the house on the right, I'll take the one on the left.”</p><p>Christa nodded and went to the house on the right. Kenny went to the house on the left as said. It was still snowing but the snow was quite thin as it hadn’t been snowing long and it was pretty light to begin with.</p><p>Kenny got to the door and turned the handle. The door creaked open and Kenny entered. There was a hallway to the left and a door to the right to the garage but he went forward. There was the living room, kitchen and dining room once the hallway ended. He took a look around. The living room had a couch and on the other side of the room a plasma TV along with a PlayStation 2 with a few game cases lying around such as Grand Theft Auto 3, Gran Turismo 3 and Ace Combat 4.</p><p>The kitchen was decently modern but it was nothing special and there was nothing Kenny was looking for so he went back to the hallway and went through the door to the right. The door creaked shut behind him… Kenny was in the garage. It had a few old spider webs and a 2002 Ford Mustang </p><p>He commented on the car “Ah yes… the Mustang… I remember seeing these around. Good old American muscle.”</p><p>Kenny quickly went back to what he was here for but there wasn’t any little decorations around for the Christmas spirit… just some old junk and things in storage including a CRT TV.</p><p>Kenny thought to himself that he might as well check on how Christa was doing. </p><p>Kenny went back out of the garage and went outside. The House Christa was in had some fortifications up… obviously an attempt to whoever used to live there to keep the dead out. He went inside the house Christa was in. He heard talking... He went to where it was and to his surprise, someone lived in this house. Christa was talking with a balding American man with a short recently cut beard, who appeared to be in his 50s he had a red jacket, black pants and a pair of brown boots.</p><p>The man noticed Kenny “Welcome, are you the guy Christa was talking about?”</p><p>Kenny replied “Yes I am. Name is Kenny”</p><p>The man replied “Good to meet you, Kenny sit down here. I’m John. Been surviving in this house for well over a decade.”</p><p>Christa spoke up “You found anything in that house?”</p><p>Kenny answered “Nothing there… unless you want a Ford Mustang.”</p><p>Christa replied “I’ll pass on that.”</p><p>John spoke “That house to the left? Me and the guy who lived there became good friends. He did have some money to splash around with his plasma TV, game collection and he was even getting some solar panels ordered and stuff. He actually survived for awhile but what happens to everyone happened to him… been a bit lonely since then but it’s good to meet some new good people even if they look worse for wear.”</p><p>Kenny replied “We’ve all been through things… some motherfucker named Carver killed some of our people, kidnapped me and is why I look like shit... some people love to watch the world burn.”</p><p>Christa replied “That is unfortunately true…”</p><p>John left sorry for them “Sorry to hear that… how about you two stay over here for the night? Walkers aren’t much of a problem in this house as you might be able to see. Anyway, it’s Christmas why not have some people over? I’ve even set up decorations around.”</p><p>Kenny answered “I’ll think about it. I just need to go get something with Christa.”</p><p>Kenny got up and went to the car and Christa followed</p><p>Kenny questioned “How trustworthy is this guy? He seems nice but is there anyway fishy about him or is he just a genuinely nice guy?”</p><p>Christa answered “I haven’t noticed anything off. Even when I was a bit wary he was calm and proved himself to be alright enough so I think it’s fine.”</p><p>Kenny replied “Okay… good, good… I’m just gonna get one of the bags in this car and bring it in so if we need anything we have it including things if we need to deal with this guy.”</p><p>Kenny went into the car, got a bag and went back inside the house with Christa </p><p>John commented “Bringing in the bag I see.”</p><p>Kenny replied “Just a few supplies. Wouldn’t want to be a drain on yours.”</p><p>John replied “I appreciate it… since it’s winter hunting isn’t always doing so well so saving what I can is important. So… you have any plans?”</p><p>Christa answered “We do. We were heading south to get out of this snow however once we’re there I don’t know what we are going to be doing there but we’ll figure it out.”</p><p>John replied “Good luck on that… bandits can be a pain sometimes. Some wait behind cover by the roads and jump you from there.”</p><p>Kenny replied “I’ll keep that in mind… I don’t plan to be one the roads without a car and something to protect me anyway.”</p><p>John commented “Good thing you have a car. Really useful for those trips.”</p><p>Christa replied “You said it. There was a time where me and this girl Clementine were heading up towards Wellington. It was quite tough especially without a car.”</p><p>John got more interested when Christa mentioned Wellington “You know about Wellington?”</p><p>Christa answered “Yeah, I heard about it even down in Carolina, Kenny also made it there.”</p><p>Kenny continued on from there “Yep, me and this girl Clementine made it up to Wellington. Unfortunately, they had no room but I was able to get them to take the kids so that’s good enough for me knowing they are safe.”</p><p>John commented “So it wasn’t a bunch of lies and rumors… unfortunate they are full.”</p><p>Then a dog barked. </p><p>John heard it and explained “Oh… I forgot to tell you I have a dog. Let me get him.”</p><p>John got up and walked to his dog to get him.</p><p>Kenny told his thoughts “That John guy still doesn’t seem fishy. Things might just work out and if this dog of his is trained then that’s great. Don’t want a repeat of what happened to Clementine to happen to us.”</p><p>Christa commented “What happened to her?“</p><p>Kenny answered “Some dog bit her arm. She had to stitch it up herself.”</p><p>Christa replied “Shit… glad she was okay and glad that my lesson paid off. Anyway, a trained dog would be quite helpful. Just should be careful in case it doesn’t like us.”</p><p>As Christa finished her sentence John came back with a typical looking German Shepherd on a leash</p><p>John talked to the dog “It’s okay… they are friendly.” John then talked to the duo “It’s fine. Give him a little pat it might make him trust you a little.”</p><p>Christa went up first. The dog did trust her. Then Kenny went up after Christa sat back down and the dog also trusted him.</p><p>John commented “He’s a good dog. Trained back before everything went to hell and after to deal with the walkers. His name is Jack got him as a puppy 3 years ago. He’s been my only company other than the walking dead for awhile.” </p><p>John the gave Jack a pat</p><p>Christa commented. “Good thing he is trained. I’ve heard too many stories of untrained dogs before and also an attack in this dammed apocalypse.”</p><p>John replied “I also used to have a dog before him. Had her for about 18 years before she finally passed so I have experience.”</p><p>Kenny had his own story “I remember as a kid my grandparents had a dog… he was a good dog before he died. Didn’t get to see them often that much though.”</p><p>Christa commented “I was always more of a cat person but a well-behaved dog is fine by me and I guess a cat won’t be so useful these days compared to a dog.”</p><p>John replied “Oh yeah… this dog will protect and warn you of threats. He’s saved me a few times.”</p><p>“Guess there’s a reason why dogs are called mans best friend.” Kenny commented</p><p>John replied “He sure has been my best friend. Speaking of dogs I need to get some more food for him. You can come with me to help if you want. It’d be appreciated.”</p><p>Kenny answered “Sure, I'll help. Good to repay someone if they help out. What about you, Christa?”</p><p>Christa answered “No point in not going.”</p><p>John replied “Great. Well, get whatever gear you have and we’ll get going.”</p><p>Kenny and Christa got their guns.</p><p>“You two are armed I see… that could be useful if things go badly.” John commented </p><p>Kenny was ready to go “We’re ready to head out.”</p><p>John answered “I am too. Follow me, Jack.”</p><p>They all went outside and John closed the door behind him. </p><p>The sun beamed down as the snow that used to be falling was now melting away on the grass.</p><p>John told everyone “I’ll lead the way to this shop I’ve been picking out for awhile. Little demand for dog food these days so there’s a ton more of the stuff than real food to go round.”</p><p>Kenny replied “You know how far this place is?”</p><p>John answered “About a 40-minute walk… depends on how fast you are and that car you two got is a bit of a tight fit the all of us.”</p><p>Wasn’t long until they found some walkers. John let go of Jack and he instantly went off, jumped onto the walker, biting its head and killing it and then the same with another. Kenny stabbed one short walker in the head with his knife and Christa was about to stab a walker but Jack jumped on it and bit it’s head, killing it. Jack then sat down with walker blood in his mouth.</p><p>Christa saw this “Holy shit… that dog is quick and doesn’t even care about that mess.”</p><p>John replied “As I said… he’s trained. You’ll get used to the sight of a dog who has just killed walkers.”</p><p>“The blood doesn’t do anything to him?” Kenny asked</p><p>John replied “Not as far as I can tell. Animals can’t get infected and don’t seem to get sick. Doesn’t stop walkers from sometimes trying to make a meal out of an animal though.”</p><p>They all started walking along and John whistled for Jack to follow </p><p>Christa had seen her fair share of walkers eating animals “Tell me about it… there’s been a few times I nearly got something but a walker took it.”</p><p>John went on “Jack has saved a few hunting trips... dogs are quite useful in finding rabbits, deer and whatever else is about and stopping walkers from annoying us.”</p><p>Kenny replied “Better get some food for him then.”</p><p>About half an hour later.</p><p>They came up a commercial area by the right side of the road. Quite a few different shops around but John lead them to where the store they were heading to was. </p><p>There was a large brick building that went along the entirety of the carpark that had many different shops. There was a large PETsMART logo where the shop John was leading everyone to was.</p><p>“This is it. PETsMART the exact place we gonna find what we’re looking for.”</p><p>Everyone went through the glass door to PETsMART that had been forced open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cool fact: The town here is a real place just like New Lexington</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pet food shopping and dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pet food shopping in the apocalypse… and other things beyond</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took too long again… hopefully this trend goes away</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a store PETsMART had relativity little looting… really what was looted was mostly stuff that’d be useful for people and not pet dogs.</p><p>John kept leading everyone “I know where the dog food section is. Been here a few times before the apocalypse.</p><p>Kenny asked “You a local here?” </p><p>John answered “Yep, born here and never lived anywhere else.”</p><p>Christa commented “Knowing your way around would be quite useful as you should know where all the shops are right?”</p><p>John answered “I definitely do.”</p><p>The group went through the shop and made it to where the dog food was. </p><p>John took a big bag and asked “If one of you wouldn’t mind getting a bag that’d be appreciated.”</p><p>Christa went to get one off the shelf but Kenny stepped in “I’ll take it.”</p><p>Christa replied “I can carry it.” </p><p>Kenny insisted “It’s fine. You can clear any walkers that get in our way along with that dog and besides, you have 2 eyes to keep watch with.”</p><p>“Alright.” Christa went to keep an eye out for walkers.</p><p>Kenny picked up the bag and asked “We still clear?”</p><p>Christa responded “Yep.”</p><p>John got moving “Let’s get going then.”</p><p>Kenny followed John and Jack kept up. Christa kept a little ahead in case of any walkers.</p><p>They walked out of the store and went through the car park and went west along the road that went through the area.</p><p>“I used to go down here and as you can see if you look behind you there was a McDonalds and some Save a lot store… it was either down here for some supplies or fast food or downtown for the weekly shop or if you wanted to go out somewhere.”</p><p>Christa replied “For a town of this size there's quite a lot out here.”</p><p>John continued “The Athens in Greece may be the well known one but I’d never have left this town. Know it like the back of my hand.”</p><p>Kenny commented “Wonder how Greece would be dealing with this… heard they had some debt issues but if there’s something I know about the Greeks it’s that they are quite the people that push on. Lee probably would have known all about the history of them and whatnot.”</p><p>John was interested “I assume this Lee guy was a history fan.”</p><p>Kenny replied “Oh yeah… he even taught History. Wouldn’t think he’d be a murderer though. He was the best friend I’d had in the early days of the apocalypse and looked after a little girl Clementine with everything he had.”</p><p>John caught onto something “Wait… he was a murderer? Are you talking about that Lee Everett who murdered a state senator?”</p><p>Kenny answered “Yup, he sure is… he was a good guy though, didn’t look the murderer type and definitely didn’t act like it.”</p><p>John replied “Interesting to hear that. Guess not all murderers are crazy people and I’ve heard you mention that Clementine name before so I guess he did a good job protecting her.”</p><p>Kenny told him “Not just a good job… he died for her.”</p><p>John did feel a bit sorry for Kenny “Sounded like you two were friends… sorry to hear that.”</p><p>Kenny continued “He helped me when it mattered most… I'll never forget that.”</p><p>Christa spoke her bit “I didn’t know him for long but he was a good person. Didn’t even think he was a murderer but he helped me get what I needed for… for Omid and he did his best to try to keep the group together.”</p><p>“Sometimes it seems that good people got caught up in that mess…” John commented</p><p>Kenny knew that with Lee “Yeah, let’s just make it back.”</p><p>Then there were quite a lot of walkers on the main road up ahead.</p><p>Christa was first to spot this “Shit. We have walkers just up the road there.”</p><p>Everyone had stopped walking at this point.</p><p>John knew the place well so he suggested something “How about we take the road to the side here and go around?”</p><p>Christa answered “We have no other choice than walk through to our death and I’d rather not.”</p><p>John went to lead everyone. “Come on. I doubt the little shop by the side there is too dangerous and scary.”</p><p>Everyone continued on and followed John.</p><p>The street was quite narrow but it was straight. The area was a residential area with one and two-storey houses with narrow roads. </p><p>They soon got to an intersection. Since John knew this town well and having common sense he lead everyone to go left </p><p>“I used to know someone who rented a house out here. They didn’t live here forever though. Some people moved on to the big city.”</p><p>Kenny had gotten the point already “Just how well do you know this town?” </p><p>“Better than the back of my hand.” John answered </p><p>After continuing straight for a few streets John gave directions “Since this is the last turn off and up ahead is a dead end we better hope wherever this street joins back up is clear. You should probably scout ahead, Christa.”</p><p>Christa nodded and went on to check if the road was clear.</p><p>She soon came back “It’s clear but the walkers are very close on the left so we’ll have to sneak quietly past them.”</p><p>As they got closer to the main road John signalled Jack to be quiet. Everyone else went slowly and were on the right side of the road. </p><p>The sound of walkers doing their thing was a sound that still put a bad tone around but everyone had to keep quiet or they were walker food for sure. They made it to the intersection and carefully went around the corner making sure not to drop anything.</p><p>Each step could make the difference… one step wrong and that crunch of boots against the tarmac would be too loud and the walkers would be onto their asses. That was something Kenny didn’t want.</p><p>They kept being quiet as they slowly moved away before Kenny figured that was enough “Alright, we should be fine now.” </p><p>Everyone got back to normal walking pace. The road also went by a freeway and there was a ramp on the left to go on it. Just ahead the freeway went over the road with a small bridge. There was still a few wrecks of various models of cars scattered about. The sign for the freeway was still standing and read “33 west” with Columbus next to an arrow.</p><p>John sighed “People thought they could use the freeways to flee out to the middle of nowhere… that didn’t work as too many people did and it also didn’t help some people from cites like Columbus fled here thinking smaller towns would be doing better. People crashed their cars or straight up ditched them. Some of them might still run though.”</p><p>Kenny asked “You looking for a car?”</p><p>John replied “Maybe… might not be for the reason you think.”</p><p>Christa interrupted “How about you two actually get what you’re carrying where it’s meant to be?”</p><p>Kenny said back “Can’t let anyone chat?”</p><p>Christa replied “Just keeping focus on what we have to do now.”</p><p>Kenny complied “You win.”</p><p>After a while, everyone soon made it back to John’s house. It did stand out a little with the reinforcements made to it.</p><p>Kenny was glad to be back “That was a long enough walk. Let’s get in.”</p><p>Since Christa’s hands were free she opened the door and everyone else walked in. John told Jack to “Sit down there.” He then put the bag of dog food against the wall next to the couch. Kenny did the same.</p><p>“Well, how about you two shit down there and I’ll sort this out.” John offered</p><p>Kenny replied “Rare to see good folk these days. Glad there’s someone out here.” Kenny and Christa then sat down on the couch. It was a pretty typical black leather one but it was in good shape.</p><p>Kenny saw John go somewhere else inside. He soon returned with a food bowl. He then ripped open the food bag and tipped some in.</p><p>John called for Jack “Jack, Here’s lunch for ya.” Jack got up and started eating. John took a seat near Kenny and Christa </p><p>John was in a pretty good mood “I must thank you two for the help. These two bags will do just fine for a while. You two made your minds up yet about staying for the night? Might make something for us to eat for dinner later.”</p><p>Christa answered “Since this doesn’t seem to be a trap I think I'll stay here as long Kenny agrees.”</p><p>Kenny did figure to stay “Yeah, I agree. You seem like a pretty honest guy. Honesty is important.”</p><p>John replied “Great. And yeah I am. With how the world is and all I am on b-being honest because being a good, honest person does help the world. If everyone is an asshole then we have lost our humanity.” He stuttered a little but no one thought anything of it.</p><p>“Pretty good point.” Kenny replied </p><p>“I’ve got a few plants in a pot I’ve got. If you could help with them that would sure speed things up just a little.” John requested</p><p>“Needing a little plants for what you’re cooking later? Alright then.” Kenny responded</p><p>John and Kenny went out to where they were kept. John kept a few pots of whatever would grow.</p><p>“Not all of it is ready but there are some mints there I want to use so if you could help with those while I water the only plants that would be a help.” John asked Kenny</p><p>“Sure thing.” Kenny picked some of the mints that John wanted him to. </p><p>“That should be enough for what I’m doing.” John told Kenny “Thanks for the help.” He put his watering can down and took what Kenny had picked. </p><p>Kenny offered John “You need help with anything else?”</p><p>John replied “Nah, you’ve done enough. Go do whatever.”</p><p>Kenny went back over to Christa. She was giving Jack a pat.</p><p>“Warming up to the dog?”</p><p>Christa replied “Only pet I’ve seen for a long time… I’d rather a cat before the whole mess of a world. But what you get is what you get and I’m not stupid enough to think dogs are useless.”</p><p>“Fair opinion.” Kenny replied</p><p>Kenny sat on the couch. “How often is it you find good people like that John guy?”</p><p>Christa also then sat down. “Not often enough. I’m sick of bandits.”</p><p>“You’re telling me.  Almost had my head blew off by the assholes… if it wasn’t for you to save me.” </p><p>Christa responded “Might’ve had a bad gun for the job but I still tried and it worked. At least things seem to be getting better for us now.”</p><p>Kenny replied “If things weren’t getting better then this guy would’ve been a fraud and we would be in his trap.”</p><p>Christa continued “And he isn’t said fraud.”</p><p>Kenny got his bag and got a bottle of water. He noticed the best before date was almost up</p><p>“Don’t even know what these dates are for… bottles still have water.”</p><p>He then drunk some of the water. It is not smart to let yourself go dehydrated after all.</p><p>Kenny put the water away and sat back down. </p><p>Hours later:</p><p>Not much had happened. Just come conversation and John had started doing dinner.</p><p>“Hey, dinner is ready you two.”</p><p>Everyone apart from Jack went to the dining table as he was obviously a dog. </p><p>It was a small, brown wooden dining table. Only enough room for about 4-6 people depending on how tight you pack it. It had a few decorations John had set up because it was Christmas after all. </p><p>The food was meat from some kind of animal, it had some vegetables John was able to grow as well as the mints Kenny had picked earlier. By apocalypse standards, it was the best meal they have had for quite a while. Everyone started to eat.</p><p>Christa commented on it “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had anything that isn’t some bland chunk of meat or random fruit I found? Pretty good for what you got.”</p><p>“At least this won’t be bad on the way out…” Kenny replied </p><p>John didn’t know about what Kenny had said “Huh?”</p><p>“Oh, nothin’” Kenny replied “It’s good for what you got.”</p><p>“Oh… okay good.” John replied back</p><p>Soon jack walked in and sat near the table. He clearly wanted food because dogs will be dogs. </p><p>John got up and got a spare little bit of what he had made and gave it to Jack “Only because you’re being good and not annoying for it.” Jack ate it almost immediately. </p><p>John went back to his seat. “So, what’s your plans for tomorrow?”</p><p>Kenny answered “I was thinking of continuing to head south. You’re welcome to come with us if we can get something with more room if you like. Could use the company of someone who isn’t out to shit in the cereal. Had enough of that crap.”</p><p>Christa also answered “Yeah, you can come with us if you like as long you’re fine with that. No tricks alright?”</p><p>John replied “Well, I think we have a deal. I’ll sleep on it though but that sounds like a plan. I’d rather have some people around but be on the road than be stuck here forever with only a dog to keep company.”</p><p>Everyone finished eating. John got up “Well, I’m going to get some sleep. I think you two should as well as a good nights rest is important. Feel free to set yourself up on the couch, floor or something. You know what to do for other stuff.”</p><p>John went to what was probably his bedroom. Kenny and Christa got themselves set up in the living room and did whatever regular business they had to before they slept. Jack had gone to his favourite spot in the house and fallen asleep.</p><p>Christa was happy enough not to be in the car “Beats the car huh?”</p><p>Kenny replied “You’re sure sayin’ it.”</p><p>The two went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The motorhome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another day to head back out in Athens, Ohio</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only 2 weeks this time. No more month long or longer waits. Enjoy the longest chapter yet as it is the 10th! Yay! even if this was supposed to be in late 2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rise and shine, Kenny.” Kenny opened his eyes to see John standing in front of him. “Time to get up. Got things to do today.” </p><p>Kenny got up. “You slept for awhile. Needed a good sleep.” John said </p><p>Kenny replied “Haven’t gotten a proper sleep for a while.”</p><p>John told him “Anyway, I need to get ready to set out for what we’re doing.” John left to what was probably where he stored things</p><p>Christa was already awake. Kenny got some water and canned food and ate it. </p><p>“So has John told you about what we’re doing today? He joining us?” Kenny asked Christa </p><p>Christa answered “Yeah, he’s joining us and he wants to look for an RV or some other working thing just as large.”</p><p>Kenny replied “An RV would do well. He has a dog and some plants so we do need room for those. Can’t wish a star to magic our car into something that can fit it all.”</p><p>John came back with a backpack that probably had his supplies “Christa told you the plan?” He asked</p><p>Kenny answered “She has.”</p><p>John continued “Good. I can go straight to the details. You know how I want an RV so I figured we should go back down the way we went yesterday as there are car dealerships and such along that road. Might be an RV or hint to one there somewhere.”</p><p>Christa replied “Sounds good. We should keep an eye out in case that walker herd is still around.” </p><p>“Well, get ready and we’ll head off. I’m keeping Jack here this time.” John said</p><p>Kenny and Christa got their weapons and a bottle of water to take for the trip and whatever else they had to do was done.</p><p>Kenny was ready “Alright, we’re good to go now.”</p><p> John replied “Great, let’s get going then. Sooner we can set off the better.”</p><p>Everyone apart from Jack went out. It was a cold day though a little warmer than yesterday but it isn’t much in the already cold Ohio winters but there wasn’t any snow to be found falling to the ground so that was something. The sky was pretty clear with a few clouds here and there. </p><p>The trio went on the route they were on last time. There was a single walker with a missing right arm that looked fresher than most that Christa quickly went up to and stabbed it in the head with her knife. The walker fell down to the ground as most did and the knife did get a bit of blood.</p><p>She bent down to the walkers body searched one of the pockets, There was a wallet but it was filled with a drivers license, some note mentioning an RV that she took and there was paper money. Money is not useful. Christa did keep the wallet because of the RV note. She searched a pocket on the other side and she did find a pocket knife so she took it. </p><p>The other two had caught up. </p><p>John noticed the pocket knife “Nice find there.”</p><p>Christa showed them the note. “Look, this mentions an RV so maybe there’s one around. Its date is fairly recent too.” While the exact day had ripped off the month and year was still there. 12/05 it read. </p><p>Kenny replied “This is our golden ticket to finding this RV you want, John.”</p><p>Christa had more to say “So we know that this herd has been moving west.”</p><p>John replied “Yeah, what’s up?”</p><p>Christa continued “Well… that must mean the RV is somewhere up this road that heads east.”</p><p>Kenny commented “Good thinking. Let’s go.”</p><p>They continued walking along and came to E State Street they went along it for a bit but then there was something up ahead. Kenny muttered “God dammit.” at the sight of that same walker herd but this time it was further west meaning they were sooner on the trip.</p><p>There were different roads to the left and right of them so John suggested something “We can either go back on one of these roads. To the left of us, there isn’t as much room but there is a road that can take us out of there if things get messy or we can go to one on the right where there’s more streets but if things don’t go well getting out of there will be more difficult.”</p><p>Christa suggested to Kenny “We should go on the left, less risk.”</p><p>Kenny however “I was thinking of going on the right, no point if we can’t even get past them.”</p><p>Christa continued “Yeah, but we can get out of there without as much trouble if it comes to that. You’re not going to get “real lucky” all the time, Kenny.”</p><p>Kenny was reluctant but “Fine, we can go that way.” He agreed to it</p><p>They went on one of the streets to the left. As they walked they found the herd was already, by the way, out unless you wanted to cut through the buildings. </p><p>John did not expect this “Fuck… how are we going to get past? I’m trying to remember what I’ve done before with that friend…”</p><p>Christa looked behind her. “Shit. They’re moving west right by where we came from.”</p><p>Kenny already had an idea. He picked the furthest out walker and stabbed it in the head and then in its stomach. “Come over here. We can use their guts to sneak past without them knowing but we must do this quickly before the rest find us.”</p><p>John then remembered it “That’s what my friend did.” John sighed “Smart guy.”</p><p>Kenny took some of the walker’s guts and covered his clothes with them. John and Christa came over and in turn, did the same. It didn’t smell nice and was gross but it was better than dying.</p><p>Kenny knew they put enough on “That should be enough. We oughta keep quiet, panic and they’ll give us the chomp… I know it too well.”</p><p>The other two nodded and they started to slowly and very carefully walk towards the herd. They soon found themselves in the herd. Kenny, Christa and John continued to be quiet as they went through. The walkers did their moans and John bumped into one as it cut in front of him. The walker looked behind for a second and continued on it’s way. John then continued to walk by.</p><p>Kenny was out in front and soon then got past the last walkers to finally get out. He continued to quietly walk for a bit and then wait for the other two. </p><p>Christa got out soon and then John made it through afterwards. </p><p>Christa commented “So it actually works.”</p><p>They soon made it back to the street towards where they were headed.</p><p>“Lucky I have spare clothes back home.” John commented “I’m going to want to wash these somehow.”</p><p>Christa replied “Let’s just worry about finding this RV that’s around somewhere.”</p><p>They walked for a while on the same road. They went through the dealership area and then they came across the freeway going right over the road on an overpass that then led onto the road. Then John saw something. An RV that got stuck up ahead on the hill that was between where the overpass ended and the road they were on. Everyone else then saw it too. </p><p>Kenny went on to say “There’s your RV.”</p><p>They got up to the RV. It was white with a thin blue stripe and had a few wooden reinforcements along the window and front bumper. It appeared to be from the early 2000s as it looked quite modern. It was not a huge one but was still plenty large for a few people as it wasn’t tiny either. It also had a little bit on the roof that appeared to be where sleeping bags or something would go. </p><p>Kenny said more about it “That’s one good RV and it’s even prepared for whatever the world has but I dunno how this is going to move us anywhere, it’s stuck so it’s useless unless we get some magic force that just moves it onto the road.”</p><p>Christa looked behind “There’s a repair shop over there next to the Ford dealership. We should search it.”</p><p>John went on with another one of his stories about his time in town. “I remember that place. Auto tech service center. My shitbox car I had when I was younger broke down and I took it here and it was fixed pretty well. If the RV has any issues there might be supplies still in there.”</p><p>Christa was more keen on solutions rather than stories “We need solutions, not your stories, John.”</p><p>“Okay then.” John answered </p><p>They went down to the building. The sign had seen better days and the building was a bit worn out. The building was white and was shaped a bit like a shed. Christa opened the door without much trouble.</p><p>Kenny knew what to look for “We should probably look for a winch or something to pull the RV from its spot. There’s probably one here somewhere. If there's fuel and oil we should get those as well though winch is still priority.” We should split up to find stuff faster.</p><p>The other two nodded and went opposite ways to find a winch and what not. Kenny went down further. </p><p>Kenny saw a car that had been getting fixed when the apocalypse happened. It was a 1991 Ford Taurus sedan with blue paint that had a missing front bumper.</p><p>Kenny looked around. He saw toolboxes, car parts but no winch from where he was. Probably didn’t help he was an eye short and that missing eye did annoy him sometimes.”</p><p>Kenny walked around and checked around. Then on one of the shelves that was still standing, he found a can of oil. Oil may be needed so Kenny took it and put it by the exit of the room so he would remember to take it. Kenny continued to look around. He opened some cupboards to just find out paperwork and phone numbers. He went back to the way out and remembered to take the can of oil. </p><p>Christa then yelled out “Hey! I’ve found one.”</p><p>Kenny went to her. John was already there and had found a jerry can but Kenny didn’t know if it actually had anything or was empty.</p><p>While the room Christa was in seemed to only have old posters and junk she’d found a winch they could use. </p><p>Kenny had one issue though “Is it going to be strong enough to pull it free?”</p><p>Christa answered “Gravity is working in our favor. The RV is pointing down so we should just hook it up there and it should come free.”</p><p>“I found a jerry can for us but I think its fuel has already been used but storage is useful.” John told the two</p><p>Kenny knew they had a jerry can in their car  “We do have one with some fuel in our car but a second one is a smart idea. RVs tend to use up more fuel than your nineties Japanese compact.”</p><p>Christa took the winch and started walking back out “Let’s get this RV free.”</p><p>The trio had gotten to the RV. Nothing had changed </p><p>Kenny went to take the winch “I’ll set it up.”</p><p>He found a fairly heavy chunk of concrete but there was one issue. Some way to tie it but… John was going through his backpack. </p><p>Kenny needed something so he asked John “Hey, We got any…” John pulled out some rope just before Kenny finished his sentence. </p><p>“Was thinking ahead, Kenny.” John went on to say. John handed Kenny the rope. Kenny tied the winch to the concrete and then hooked the winch up to the RV. </p><p>Christa watched on “Moment of truth.” she commented </p><p>Kenny got the winch to work and slowly it pulled the RV forward. It made some noise as the RV was going against the ground with some force but soon the RV had gotten free and the winch had worked after all. </p><p>Kenny wasn’t expecting it to go as easily as it did “Well, it actually worked” </p><p>He unhooked the winch from the RV and untied it from the concrete. “You know… we should keep this. Could someone get the RV open?”</p><p>John opened the RV door and Kenny took the winch inside and placed it down in a free spot. </p><p>“Try starting it.” John told Kenny</p><p>Kenny went up to the driver's seat but there was no key in the ignition or anywhere next to the driver's seat. Kenny went back outside “There’s no key.”</p><p>“Wait, The note I found.” Christa got the note and read it properly. “It says the RV key is on the passenger side under the seat.” </p><p>“So it turns out this note is about the key? We got real lucky.” Kenny commented “Anyway I’ll find this key.”</p><p>Kenny went back inside and as the note said when he put his hand under the passenger seat he soon got the key. Then Kenny moved to the driver seat and tried to start it. There was a sign of life as the RV nearly started but it just wasn’t there.</p><p>Kenny went back out. “It nearly starts. The battery is probably a little cold but it is still the morning so I reckon we should wait a few hours near noon and it’ll work.”</p><p>John took his stuff and went inside “Might as well test out the interior.”</p><p>Kenny and Christa both also went in. </p><p>A few hours later. </p><p>“Well, I think it shouldn’t be too cold to start now.” Kenny said</p><p>He went up into the driver's seat and tried again. The engine struggled for a few seconds to start but then it came to life. </p><p>Christa heard it “It started? Let’s get going then.”</p><p>It was a manual RV but Kenny would rather drive manual especially when it’s going to be more reliable in most cases. </p><p>Kenny slowly got the RV onto the road. The noise must have attracted something because there was a walker on the road. Kenny kept going however because the reinforcements on the front appeared to be made exactly for the use of running over walkers. As it seemed to do as the RV hit the walker the reinforcement hit it and got the walker out of the way without any damage to the RV. </p><p>John was impressed “Holy shit man. Whoever had this thing did a good job on it.”</p><p>Kenny then got up near where the walker herd was. Instead of going the way, they went before Kenny went around the other side and made sure to go around slowly. The road was quite clear and in a few minutes Kenny had gotten back to John’s house.</p><p>Everyone got out. John was grateful “Thanks for helping. Getting down south will be a lot better in this.”</p><p>Kenny replied “It’s nothing. Not like I wanted to stay in that cramped thing over there. I’ll go get our stuff from it and get it in the RV.”</p><p>“I’ll pack my stuff up and get Jack in there as well. I also have something very useful I want to get too. Christa, could you help?”</p><p>Kenny went to get his things from the Toyota he had. He took the bags still in the car and put them in the RV. He went back to the car and opened the trunk. The jerry can with fuel was still there and Kenny took it. He shut the trunk and went on to put the jerry can in the RV with the spare one. Kenny then went back to the Toyota to move it somewhere else where it won’t be in the way nor exposed to the winter. </p><p>John and Christa were taking things into the RV and John had quite the interesting thing as Kenny made his way back. </p><p>“What’s that there? Some filter?”</p><p>John responded “Yeah, it’s a water filter I made myself out of spare parts and whatnot.”</p><p>“Does it work?” Kenny asked </p><p>“Kind of… as long it isn’t too dirty it’ll do the job. So it is useful and has made getting water much easier. Anyway, I’ll get Jack inside here and if you wouldn’t mind getting his food bags I’d appreciate it.”</p><p>Kenny nodded to John. He went inside, got the dog food bags and took them back to the RV as John got Jack inside the RV. </p><p>“Thanks.” John said</p><p>Christa brought the last bag she had into the RV “So, that’s everything?” She asked</p><p>John replied “Yep, time to go onto the road. I assume you’ll be the driver, Kenny?”</p><p>Kenny got up into the driver's seat and started to drive the RV south. “Yep, got a little experience at it too.”</p><p>Kenny drove the RV out of town without issues. Now it was time to continue on the trip south…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>